Aus einem anderen Leben
by Sumanira
Summary: Stargate Continuum AU Als Sam in der für sie vollkommen kalten, von Ba al veränderten Zeitlinie ankommt, hat sie alles verloren, was ihrem Leben einen Sinn gab. Doch was ist, wenn sie vor der Katastrophe noch das schönste Geschenk von dem Mann, den sie liebte erhalten hätte, das ihrem Kampf einen neuen Sinn verleihen könnte.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbyes are not forever, Goodbyes are not the end  
they simply mean, I´ll miss you until we meet again

In meinem Bauch tobt Krieg. Seit Stunden habe ich ziehende Schmerzen im Unterbauch, die mich allerdings schon längere Zeit quälen, kommen und gehen, wie sie lustig sind und reißen mich somit aus meinem seit Wochen anhaltenden Trancezustand, in dem ich am liebsten bis zu meinem erlösenden Tod verharren würde. Seit zwei Stunden ist es kaum noch auszuhalten, doch irgendwie mag ich den Schmerz, der einen abwechslungsreichen Kontrast bildet zu den bohrenden Schmerzen in meiner Seele, die mich weder schlafen, noch leben lassen seit dem Tag an dem ich hier ankam. Ich vegetiere vor mich hin, Leben ist wirklich etwas völlig anderes, denn ich habe sie einst erlebt, die glücklichen Momente meines Daseins. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche, mich daran zu erinnern, wenigstens die Vorstellung davon krampfhaft festzuhalten, verschwimmen sie in meinem Unterbewusstsein zu einer stinkenden Brühe aus Verlust und Tod. Ich bin lebendig begraben in meiner äußeren Hülle.

Eine junge Ärztin beugt sich über mich, ihre tief braunen Augen strahlen wie die…. Nein ich darf nicht in diese Richtung denken und am liebsten würde ich sie bitten, mich endlich aus dieser Hölle zu erlösen. Was könnte noch passieren, wo mir doch ohnehin schon alles genommen wurde, mein Leben, meine Familie, meine Freunde … er.

„Wie lange haben sie diese Blutungen schon Miss Jones?" Ich starre weiter auf die Neonlichter, die in Streifen über mir vorüberziehen wie Lichter auf einer nächtlichen Autobahn. Die Liege auf die mich die Schwester gedrängt hat, als ich hier ankam , ist hart, aber auch der Schmerz in meinem Rücken ist nichts im Gegensatz zu dem in meinem Herzen.

„Ma´am, wenn ich ihnen helfen soll, müssen sie mit mir reden. Wie lange haben sie diese Blutung schon?"

Blutung? Wovon spricht sie? Ich hatte keine Blutung seit … ich versuche die Nebelwand in meinem Kopf weg zu schieben, um etwas Klarheit in meine verwirrten Gedanken zu bekommen. Wilde Zahlenspiele schwirren in mir, ich rechne und rechne, komme immer wieder auf das völlig unmögliche Ergebnis von … drei Monaten. Das blanke Entsetzen in meinen Augen, muss die junge Frau über mir nur noch mehr verängstigt haben, denn ihre Stimme wirkt leicht panisch.

„Bitte Miss Jones, sprechen sie mit mir", fleht sie mich nochmals an und sie tut mir fast ein wenig leid. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über meine seit Wochen verhärteten Gesichtszüge, denn es ist wie ein kleines Wunder, dass ich überhaupt etwas fühle, auch wenn es nur Mitleid ist.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüstere ich. „Ich hatte seit über drei Monaten keine Blutung."

Die Liege kommt endlich zum stehen und ich spüre, wie sich Jemand an meinem Unterarm zu schaffen macht. „Ein vollständiges Blutbild und das HCG nicht vergessen", instruiert die junge Ärztin eine andere junge Frau, die mir den Stauschlauch um meinen Arm bindet und mir dann eine Nadel in meinen Unterarm schiebt. Wenig später höre ich sie leise fluchen. Offenbar sind meine Venen genauso unkooperativ, wie ich es bin.

„Wir werden einen Ultraschall machen, Miss Jones. Würden sie bitte ihre Hose etwas nach unten schieben?", bittet sie mich, dabei will ich nur meine Ruhe. Das alles hier ist mir zuviel und mein Gehirn hat noch immer nicht begriffen, was mein Herz längst verstanden hat. Die resolute junge Ärztin fackelt nicht lang, denn ich spüre wie mein inzwischen nackter Bauch mit dem kalten Ultraschallgel in Berührung kommt und mich kurz erschaudern lässt. Offenbar habe ich noch Gefühle, auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen rar gemacht haben.

„Miss Jones, bitte, schenken sie mir kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit?"

Ich drehe meinen Kopf nach rechts und sehe den Bildschirm ihre PCs, während der Ultraschallkopf fest auf meiner Haut liegt.  
Was dann kommt, ist wie mein Albtraum, der sich mit dem heutigen Tag in neue Phase begibt. Die junge Frau schenkt mir ein warmes Lächeln und es sieht so aus, als freue sie sich für mich und es bricht mir das Herz, diese Freude nicht mit ihr teilen zu können.  
„Sie sind etwa in der elften oder zwölften Woche, das Herz schlägt und ich kann nur ein Hämatom als Ursache für die Blutung vermuten. Ihre Plazenta liegt sehr tief. Noch ist das kein Grund zur Panik, die Lage ist nicht bedenklich tief am Muttermund und es könnte sich in den nächsten Wochen noch geben. Aber sie werden sich schonen müssen Ma´am.

Ich will all das nicht hören, das bin nicht ich, über die sie da spricht. Das muss ein Irrtum sein, ich bin nicht … ich kann das Wort nicht mal für mich selbst aussprechen, geschweige denn für andere. Meine Gedanken drehen sich wieder. Ich habe die letzte Spritze bei Dr. Keller sausen lassen….

„Wir werden sie bis morgen zur Beobachtung hier behalten." Ihr Ton lässt keinen Verhandlungsspielraum, das spüre ich und ich füge mich in mein Schicksal, wie schon die letzten zehn Wochen. „Bleiben sie noch liegen, die Schwester wird sie in ihr Zimmer fahren."

-

Ich sitze im Gang auf einem der harten Stühle des Littleton Adventist Hopital und klammere mich fest an dem Bild, das so unschuldig in meinen Händen liegt, wie das Wesen, das gerade in mir zu leben beginnt. Noch immer kann ich nicht glauben, was mir die junge Ärztin gestern so freudestrahlend mitgeteilt hat, aber wie kann sie auch nur erahnen, welche Umstände mich und dieses kleine Etwas in meinem Bauch begleiten. Ich fühle mich allein und genau genommen bin ich es auch. Der Anblick dieses kleinen Knubbels in mir, bringt mein seit fast zehn Wochen trauerndes Herz wieder zum schlagen und dennoch, das Wissen, dass er das, was in unserer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht entstanden ist, vielleicht niemals kennen lernen wird, schnürt mir zur selben Zeit die Kehle zu und die seit gestern zu trocknen beginnenden Tränen flammen erneut auf.

„Misses Jones?"

Ich sitze reglos da, bis mir bewusst wird, dass die über den Gang rufende Schwester mich damit meint. „Misses Eva Jones?"

Ich springe auf und das Bild fällt mir beinah aus meinen Händen. „Ja, entschuldigen Sie, das bin ich. Ich war so in Gedanken", erkläre ich der Schwester, die mich wieder zurück in das Zimmer der jungen Ärztin führt, die mir gestern die freudige Botschaft über meine seit etwa elf Wochen andauernde Schwangerschaft mitteilte.

„Setzen sie sich doch bitte noch einmal Miss Jones", bittet sie mich und sieht mich sehr ernst an.

„Ihre Blutwerte sind soweit alle in Ordnung, ihr HCG Wert deckt sich mit den Ultraschallbildern und bestätigt somit unsere Vermutung, dass sie sich etwa in der elften Woche befinden." Einen Moment atmet sie tief ein und wendet ihren Blick zurück auf das Papier am Schreibtisch.  
„Was mir außer der Blutung ein wenig Sorgen bereitet, ist ihr Gewicht. Sie sollten sich ab jetzt dringend gesund und ausgewogen, aber vor allem ausreichend ernähren. Sie sind untergewichtig. Sorgen sie bitte für sich selbst und ihr Kind", ermahnt sie mich eindringlich. "Schonen sie sich, liegen sie viel, keine körperlichen Überanstrengungen, kein seelischer Stress."

Wie sollte ich das wohl bewerkstelligen, wo mein Leben doch seit Wochen ein einziger seelischer Stress ist, dessen Beseitigung schlichtweg nicht in meiner Macht liegt. Aber vielleicht ist dieses kleine Wesen eine Chance, mich wieder auf Kurs zu bringen, mich aus meiner Lethargie zu holen und wieder zu kämpfen.  
Auch nach fast einem Tag befinde ich mich noch immer im Schock der Nachwirkungen jener Nachricht, die mich hin und her zieht zwischen unbeschreiblichem Glück und Entsetzen. Ich nicke nur und sie erkennt sicherlich, dass eine glückliche Frau anders aussieht.

„Ma´am, ich möchte sie gern in einer Woche noch einmal hier sehen!" Ihr Ton ist bestimmend und als ich aufstehen will greift sie über den Tisch nach meiner Hand. „Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen, ich hätte da Telefonnummern für solche … Fälle."

Mir wird klar, was sie denkt und ich stoße ein entsetztes „Nein, nein!" aus. "Das brauche ich nicht, wirklich nicht."  
Wie könnte ich je mein eigen Fleisch und Blut töten, das letzte Zeugnis der unendlichen Liebe zwischen Jack O`Neill und Samantha Carter. Die Bilder, die mich jede Nacht in meinen dunkelsten Albträumen jagen, strömen auch jetzt wieder völlig unwillkürlich auf mich ein. Meine ganze Kraft konzentriert sich darauf, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und ich streiche sanft über meinen Bauch.

„In Ordnung Misses Jones, vielleicht bringen sie nächstes Mal einfach Mister Jones mit?" bittet sie mit fragenden, besorgten Augen und ich schlucke den Kloß hinter, der sich gerade in meiner Kehle gebildet hat.

„Ja, sicher", sage ich ihr lächelnd, lüge ohne dabei auch nur ein kleines bisschen rot zu werden und winde mich aus ihrem festen Griff, bevor ich mit meinem Bild in der Hand das Zimmer verlasse. Langsam laufe ich die endlosen Korridore entlang und bin froh, als mir die große Eingangstüre endlich die nötige Freiheit bietet, die ich jetzt so dringend brauche. Alles läuft automatisch in mir ab, so wie in den letzten Wochen, die ich nun mit meiner neuen Identität verbringe. Ich funktioniere, aber ich lebe nicht mehr seit dem unheilvollen Tag, der mir mein Leben nahm.

Die Häuser ziehen an mir vorbei während ich orientierungslos in der Gegend umherfahre und schlussendlich nach über einer Stunde Irrfahrt vor dem Haus anhalte, von dem ich mir geschworen habe, es nie zu besuchen. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr anders, ich muss ihn sehen, auch wenn er nicht der Mann ist, den ich die letzten zehn Jahre meines Lebens geliebt habe und den ich vor ein paar Monaten im Beisein all unserer Freunde heiratete.  
Wie lange ich vor seinem Haus in Colorado Springs stehe, kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Es konnten Wochen sein, ich hätte es nicht gemerkt und mein Herz schmerzt wie schon bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen im Eis der Antarktis, als ich ihn jetzt gemeinsam mit Charlie das Haus verlassen sehe. Ich fühle mich wie ein verdammter Stalker.  
Colonel O`Neill ist etwas schlanker und trainierter als er, der die letzten drei Jahre an einem Schreibtisch in Washington verbracht hatte und dennoch ist alles an ihm so furchtbar vertraut, jede Bewegung, jede kleine Geste ist so hundertprozentig Jack O`Neill, wie nur irgend möglich.

Meine Tränen übermannen mich hinter den getönten Scheiben meines Volvos, als mir wieder einmal die ganze Tragweite meines Verlustes klar wird. Unter meinem Herzen trage ich sein Kind, wie lange hatten wir schon darüber gesprochen, doch wer hätte geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet diese eine Nacht vor  
Ba´als Extraktion unseren gemeinsamen Wunsch wahr gemacht hatte.  
Ich sehe wie beide in seinen Truck einsteigen und davonfahren. Einen Augenblick zögere ich, bevor ich meinen Wagen starte und ihnen folge durch die Straßen, die mir so vertraut sind, hier und jetzt aber doch so fremd auf mich wirken.

Vor einem Supermarkt parkt er seinen Truck und ich sehe wie er mit dem Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes gelegt in die Einkaufsmeile schlendert. Es scheint ihm gut zu gehen, aber was habe ich erwartet. Charlie lebt und wer wäre ich, wenn mir das Strahlen in seinen Augen nicht gefallen würde, als er seinem Sohn einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter gibt. Trotzdem sterbe ich innerlich mit jeder Sekunde, denn die Lebendigkeit von Charlie macht mir den Verlust unseres gemeinsamen Lebens umso deutlicher. Was zur Hölle mache ich hier nur? Warum quäle ich mich selbst sosehr?

Ich atme tief durch und weiß, dass es falsch ist, was ich tue, aber er ist wie ein unüberwindbarer Magnet für mich, so wie es Jack O`Neill schon immer war für Samantha Carter.  
Mit kleinen Schritten versuche ich ihm unauffällig zu folgen, mein Herz pumpt unaufhörlich Blut durch meine Adern, als ich sehe, wie er ein sixpack Bier in seinen Wagen lädt, während ich ein paar Schritte entfernt die seit Wochen obligatorischen drei Packungen Froot Loops in meinen Korb lege, die sich mittlerweile schon in einem riesigen Turm in meiner Abstellkammer stapeln. Old habits die hard.

Allein die Tatsache ihn hier so unbeschwert zu sehen, während ich noch immer um ihn trauere, schnürt mir die Kehle zu, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht er ist, den ich will, den ich brauche wie die Luft zum atmen. Ich merke, wie meine Beine immer schwerer werden und das Blut langsam aus meinem Kopf schwindet. Oh Gott nein, nicht jetzt, bitte nicht. Meine letzten Gedanken ziehen sich durch mein Gehirn, wie die Luft, die langsam aus meiner Lunge kriecht und binnen Sekunden verliere ich den Kampf als sich alles um mich herum in Dunkelheit taucht.

-

„Hey Ma´am, können sie mich hören? Geht es ihnen gut?" Ein junger Mann steht vor mir, als ich mein Bewusstsein langsam wieder erlange. Alles ist noch so verschwommen und ich spüre Wärme um mich herum. Wo bin ich? Wer ist er? Schlagartig schießen die Bilder der letzten Tage und Wochen an meinem inneren Auge vorbei wie Horrorfilm und ich zucke zusammen, als ich den unverwechselbaren Duft bemerke, der meine Nase umspielt und mich in einen Rausch meiner Sinne zieht.  
„Jack?", murmle ich wie ein kleines Kind im Fieberwahn und habe keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, als sein Name so selbstverständlich über meine Lippen rutscht, wie er es schon tausende Male zuvor tat.

„Kennst du die Frau Dad?", höre ich den jungen Mann fragen und ich weiß, dass die Antwort darauf mein Herz zerschmettern wird in tausend kleine Einzelteile.

„Nein Charlie, aber vielleicht hat sie ihn gerade irgendwo aufgeschnappt, keine Ahnung. Bringen wir sie raus. Frische Luft wirkt manchmal Wunder."

Ich liege tatsächlich in seinen Armen und er trägt mich nach draussen, wie er mich in unserer letzten Nacht ins Bett trug, bevor wir uns liebten und das größte miteinander schufen, dass zwei Menschen durch ihre gemeinsame Liebe vollbringen können. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass es nicht er ist, so fühlt es sich doch so unfassbar echt an, dass es mir den Atem raubt und sich eine einsame Träne aus meinem Auge stielt. Warum kann ich nicht einfach meine Augen schließen und hoffen, dass die letzten drei Monate nur ein furchtbarer Alptraum waren, aus dem ich erwache, wenn ich sie wieder öffne? Ich winde meinen Arm um seinen Hals, halte mich fest und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als ihn nie wieder loslassen zu müssen, aber er ist nicht mein Mann, nicht mein Jack…

Langsam lässt er mich auf meine Füße hinab gleiten bis ich am Boden zum stehen komme, hält mich aber weiterhin fest an sich gepresst.

„Geh Charlie, hol ihre Sachen aus dem Laden!"

„Jepp Dad, bin gleich wieder da."

„Was um Himmels Willen tun sie hier? Sollten sie nicht in irgendeiner verträumten Kleinstadt sitzen und ein friedliches bürgerliches Leben führen?  
Der NID wird sie nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, wenn die das hier rauskriegen, das ist ihnen hoffentlich klar, Colonel." Seine Stimme ist kalt und ich weiß, dass er sich in einer Lage befindet, die er nicht handhaben kann. Nach all den Jahren kenne ich ihn besser als jeder andere, kenne jegliche Tonlage, jeden Blick, jede noch so kleine Geste.

„Jones", stammle ich leise und befreie mich aus seinen Armen. „Ich heiße jetzt Eva Jones und ich vegetiere in Littleton vor mich hin. Den Colonel können sie getrost weglassen."

„Ja, wie dem auch sei. Hören sie Lady. Charlie und ich werden sie jetzt nach Hause fahren und ab dem Zeitpunkt werden sie sich vorbildlich an ihre Auflagen halten, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Ich nicke, ziehe mich auf den Beifahrersitz seines Trucks hoch und lasse meine Füße runterbaumeln, während er mir eine knallharte Standpauke hält. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Jack O`Neill mir eines Tages strikte Regelkonformität ans Herz legen würde?  
„Sie müssen mich nicht nach Hause fahren Colonel, ich konnte das bisher ziemlich gut allein und werde es auch weiterhin können", antworte ich schnippisch und streife mir mein mittlerweile recht lang gewachsenes Haar aus dem Gesicht, das bis eben sehr gut meine tränengefüllten Augen verdeckte.  
Sosehr ich ihn zuerst sehen wollte, sosehr möchte ich jetzt nur noch Abstand von dieser kalten, abweisenden Version meiner großen Liebe, die da gerade vor mir steht. Er kennt mich nicht, was habe ich denn erwartet?

„Damit sie mir am Steuer wieder ohnmächtig werden und ich schuld bin, dass sie einen Unfall haben? Keine Chance Miss…"

„…Jones. Eva Jones. Ich hasse diesen Namen, aber ich hatte kein Mitsprachrecht, wie sie vielleicht wissen dürften."

Ich sehe, wie Charlie auf uns zu kommt mit meiner Handtasche in einer Hand und einem kleinen Bild in der anderen. Mein Verstand schreit, dass ich irgendwie verhindern muss, dass er es in die Finger bekommt, aber es ist bereits zu spät. Er nimmt seinem Sohn die beiden Sachen ab und wie sollte es auch anders sein, sein Blick huscht verlegen über das kleine Ultraschallbild. Er müsste wohl der dümmste Mensch der Welt sein, was er definitiv nicht ist, um nicht zu wissen, worum es sich dabei handelt.

„Ähm Charlie, kannst du uns wenigstens das Bier und die Nudeln holen, damit wir nicht völlig umsonst hier waren?", höre ich ihn sagen und ich weiß, dass er versucht, ihn wegzuschicken, um mit mir allein zu sein.

„Wenn es sein muss Dad. Danach gehe ich aber nicht nochmal…", ruft der junge Mann, der seinem Vater so unverschämt ähnlich sieht, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass die Mädchen bei ihm Schlange stehen mussten.

Als er weit genug weg ist, hält er mir das Bild hin.  
„Sie sind schwanger? Wissen ihre Betreuer davon? Die werden ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen …"  
Ich reiße ihm das Bild aus der Hand. Was hab ich nur getan? Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten, überhaupt hier her zu kommen.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an Colonel. Wenn sie ihren Mund halten, wird das so schnell keiner erfahren und den Rest dürfen sie getrost mir überlassen. Ich brauche keine gut gemeinten Ratschläge und schon gar nicht von Ihnen."

Ich rutsche vom Sitz, komme auf meinen noch immer wackeligen Beinen zum stehen und nehme ihm meine Tasche ab.

„Wiedersehen Colonel", presse ich mir heraus. Ich muss weg, bevor ich zusammenbreche. Ich halte seine Gegenwart kaum noch aus. Wie soll mein Herz verstehen, dass er so aussieht, so riecht, sich so bewegt wie der Mann, den ich liebe und es dennoch nicht ist.  
„Halt Lady, nicht so schnell!" Seine Hand zieht mich an meinem Oberarm zurück. „Ich sagte, wir fahren sie nach Hause und ich tue immer, was ich sage."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich schaue warnend auf seine Hand an meinem Arm, die er sofort zurückzieht, als er bemerkt, dass er in meinen persönlichen Bereich eindringt. Es gibt keine Auflage, die mir verbietet, ihn zu treffen, denn keiner der Verantwortlichen dieser Zeitlinie hat auch nur den blassesten Schimmer, wessen Ehefrau ich in unserer Zeitlinie war, aber ich werde einen Teufel tun, es irgendwen wissen zu lassen, diesen ignoranten Leuten so in die Hände zu spielen und unser Kind damit den Geiern zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Ich bezweifle, dass der der NID hier noblere Absichten hat, als es bei uns gewöhnlich der Fall war und sicher wuchert hier dasselbe Krebsgeschwür, dass auch uns schon seit Jahren zu schaffen macht.

„Ich möchte Niemandem zur Last fallen. Sie müssen ihre kostbare Zeit nicht für unnötigen Papierkram wie mich opfern, Colonel."

Sein Blick versteinert sich zu einer eiskalten Maske. Hat er geglaubt, ich würde vergessen, was er uns auf der Alexandria alles an den Kopf warf? Meine Gedanken schweifen unwillkürlich zu meinem besten Freund, der so stolzer Trauzeuge war auf unserer Hochzeit und jetzt irgendwo auf diesem verfluchten Kontinent ohne Unterschenkel und ohne uns festsitzt. Mein Herz sehnt sich so nach ihm, dass der stechende Schmerz, der durch meine Brust schießt, mich kurzzeitig wie gelähmt auf den Boden presst. Ich habe das solange verdrängt, dass es mich jetzt wieder einholt wie ein Schnellzug, der über mich rauscht.

„Ich diskutiere nicht mit ihnen Ma´am. Wo ist ihr Wagen? Charlie wird ihn fahren."

Er zieht meinen Schlüssel aus der Handtasche und kurzweilig schäumt meine Wut über seine Unverfrorenheit an die Oberfläche. Ich versuche, mich zu beruhigen, denn wie schon sooft in den letzten Wochen ziehen Passanten an mir vorüber, die mich mit absonderlicher Neugier anstarren. Auffallen ist eines der Dinge, die ich tunlichst vermeiden muss. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich anspricht auf das Thema, dass ich so satt habe, wie mein ganzes Leben hier, denn es zeugt von der Absurdität meiner gesamten Lage.

„Wie oft passiert ihnen das am Tag Miss Jones?" fragt er lächelnd, aber ich lasse mich nicht ablenken. Jack O`Neills Lieblingsstrategie. Er weiß nicht, wie gut ich ihn wirklich kenne und reiße ihm den Schlüssel wieder aus der Hand.

„Ich fahre selbst. Die Ablenkungsstrategie funktioniert bei mir nicht."

„Oh verdammt, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich solange mit ihnen arbeiten konnte, wenn sie da auch schon so unglaublich stur waren, Lady."

Der Satz trifft mich vollkommen unvorbereitet und am liebsten würde ich diesem ahnungslosen Idioten an den Kopf werfen, dass er nicht nur solange mit mir arbeiten konnte, sondern mir auch noch liebend gern sein Herz schenkte. Ich versuche auf Durchzug zu schalten, etwas dass bei Jack auch immer bestens funktionierte, wenn ich einen drohenden Streit abwenden wollte. Gott ich würde mein Leben geben, um nur noch einmal mit ihm zu streiten, seinen liebenswerten Sprüchen zuzuhören, die mir sooft die Sprache verschlugen und damit ihren Sinn erfüllten oder mit ihm Schokoladenkuchen zu essen in dem kleinen Cafe gegenüber seines Büros in Washington.

Die Bilder unserer letzten, leidenschaftlichen Nacht strömen wieder auf mich ein, in der ich mich entgegen jeder Regel von der Prometheus aus dem Stargatecenter ins Pentagon habe beamen lassen, um nach sechs langen Monaten Abstinenz in Atlantis, die Nähe meines Ehemannes spüren zu können und im Nachhinein gesehen, war es der vermutlich beste Regelbruch, den ich je begangen habe. Ich blicke auf und sehe die gleichen Augen, die mich in jener Nacht so voller Liebe betrachteten, die selben Hände, die mich am ganzen Körper berührten und die selben Lippen, die mich voller Verlangen küssten… und dennoch ist es ein völlig anderer Mensch, dessen Gefühlskälte und Unbehagen mir gegenüber, mich hier in der warmen Mittagssonne dieses Supermarktparkplatzes fast erfrieren lässt.

Charlies Stimme holt mich wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt.

„Wir werden die Lady nach Hause fahren, bevor sie uns noch mal umkippt", erklärt er seinem verdutzten Sohn und wirft ihm die Schlüssel meines Autos entgegen, die er mir wie durch Zauberhand erneut abgenommen hat. „Der Volvo da drüben, nehm ich an?" Ich nicke nur und gebe mich seiner Übermacht geschlagen. Ich war schon immer schlecht darin, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Nicht vergessen, immer schön an die Regeln halten, Großer und hinter mir bleiben, hab keine Lust dich in halb Colorado suchen zu lassen," ruft er dem Augen verdrehenden jungen Mann hinterher, der ihm ein genervtes „Jawohl Sir" hinterlässt und in meinen Wagen steigt.

„Jetzt steigen sie schon ein Carter…." Für einen Moment glaube ich hier und jetzt wieder umkippen zu müssen, denn der Klang meines Mädchennamens aus seinem Mund wirft so viele Erinnerungen an die letzten zehn Jahre auf, dass meine tief verletzte Seele darunter zu ersticken droht. Ich werde panisch, habe keine Ahnung, wie ich diese absurde Situation länger handhaben soll und beginne erneut mich zu wehren. „Ich will das hier einfach nicht. Ich kann selbst fahren…", beginne ich aufgeregt und versuche wieder mein Auto zu erreichen, als seine Hand an meinem Arm mich aufhält und ein drohender Finger vor meinen Augen erscheint. „Ah,ah,ah… keine Widerrede mehr. Sie werden schön da einsteigen Ma´am. Sie und ihresgleichen mögen zwar Freaks sein, aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht die Schuld an ihren Tod tragen." Mit diesen Worten drängt er mich auf den Beifahrersitz und ich ahne schon jetzt, dass ich damit in den größten Ärger meines Lebens schlittere.

Lange sagt er kein Wort und wir schweigen uns an, als er auf die Schnellstraße Richtung Littleton biegt.

„Colonel hm? Sie sind ganz schön jung für solch einen Rang?", stellt er nüchtern fest. Wie sollte ich ihm auch erklären, dass die Art Job, den wir übrigen acht Jahre gemeinsam erledigten, solche Karrieren erst möglich machte. Er würde es weder verstehen, noch glauben und was ich bis jetzt sagen konnte, war es auch besser, dass er so wenig wie möglich von mir wusste, geschweige denn von der Art Beziehung, die ich zu seinem Pendant in meiner Zeitlinie hatte. Es ist gut, dass er glaubt, wir waren simple Kollegen, denn es macht mich ihm gegenüber weniger angreifbar. Im Prinzip ist es aber ohnehin nicht von Bedeutung, denn mir ist klar, dass wir uns nach dem heutigen Tag auf keinen Fall wieder sehen durften.

„Vielleicht. Ich habe es mir hart erarbeiten müssen und was ist mir jetzt noch davon geblieben? Nichts! Ich bin rein gar nichts außer dem Ebenbild einer berühmten toten Astronautin…", erkläre ich ungewollt schnippisch und kann die Verbitterung, die durch meine Stimme schimmert, nicht unterdrücken.

Sein Schweigen zeugt von der Tatsache, dass ihm die ganze Sache furchtbar unangenehm ist, ihn aber dennoch nicht loslässt.

„Und wir waren…?"

„…Kollegen. Acht Jahre lang, bis er zum Major General befördert wurde und nach Washington ging", stille ich seine Neugier, denn ich kann nicht sehen, warum ich ihm nicht davon erzählen sollte.

„Ich könnte mir nie vorstellen, an einem Schreibtisch zu vergammeln", wirft er mir grinsend entgegen. „Er muss ein seltsamer Vogel gewesen sein. Sagen sie Colonel Carter…", doch das bloße Erwähnen meines Namens stößt mir bitter auf.

„Nennen sie mich nicht so! Colonel Carter ist nicht mehr existent", unterbreche ich ihn vehement.

„Okay Miss Jones…. War ich verheiratet? Also ich meine … na ja … wissen sie…."

„Geschieden. Nach … Charlies Tod hat sich Sara von ihm getrennt. Die Ehe hat den Verlust nicht überstanden."

Danach wird es still im Auto. Schon auf der Alexandria war das ein Reizthema, dass ihn Daniel gegenüber völlig die Fassung verlieren ließ. Ich lehne meinen Ellenbogen ans Fenster und schaue, wie die Bäume an mir vorüberziehen. Seine ganze Gegenwart versetzt meinen Körper unter Spannung und drückt wie eine schere Last auf meinen Brustkorb. Ich kämpfe mit mir selbst, wäge das Für und Wider ab, während ich weiter schwanke zwischen richtig und falsch, doch meine verdammte Zunge ist am Ende doch schneller als mein Verstand.

„Und sie? Sind sie verheiratet?" Gott, wollte ich genau diese Frage eigentlich nicht stellen? Ich bete, dass wir bald ankommen und dieser schreckliche Schwebezustand endlich aufhört.

„Nicht alles ist anders", antwortet er zögerlich und starrt wie gebannt auf die Straße. „Wir haben uns vor zwei Jahren getrennt."

Ich schließe meine Augen. Seine Antwort versetzt mir einen derben Stich, habe ich mit dieser Antwort doch rein gar nicht gerechnet. Meine Gedanken beginnen zu rotieren wie das Windrad, das vor meinen Augen vorbeihuscht. Was sich jetzt in mir abspielt ist kaum zu erklären. Schweißperlen pressen sich aus all meinen Hautporen. Nein Sam nein, du darfst das nicht einmal denken. Doch Sam, dein Kind wird seinen Vater nie kennen lernen, wenn du es nicht tust. Ich versuche den Teufel in mir zu verscheuchen, doch er sitzt in meinem Kopf wie angewachsen. Ein unheilvoller Plan formiert sich leise in meinem kranken Hirn und ich kann nur noch sehen, was ich wirklich sehen will: das Baby in meinem Bauch und der Mann, der vor meinen eigenen Augen brutal ermordet wurde.

´Für dich Jack, nur für dich und das Leben, das in mir wächst. Verzeih mir bitte…´

Mein Entschluss ist gefasst. Es muss sein. Er ist klar im Nachteil, kennt mich in keiner Weise, während ich ihn besser kenne, als er sich selbst und er ist meine größte Chance, diesen Wahnsinn rückgängig zu machen. Eine seit Wochen vermisste Stärke und Zuversicht breitet sich über meinen Körper aus wie eine bösartige Seuche, lässt das Adrenalin durch meine Venen schnellen, als sich eine teuflische Idee in meinem Kopf formiert. Samantha Carter-O`Neill ist zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld, wenn auch auf ungewohntem Terrain und das erste Mal in meinem Leben lasse ich mein Gewissen bewusst zurück in den tiefen meiner Seele, den ließe ich es auch nur eine Sekunde lang an die Oberfläche dringen, würde mein fein säuberlich ausgearbeiteter Plan sich binnen Sekunden in Wohlgefallen auflösen.

„Wollen sie nicht noch zum Essen bleiben, Jack?"

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, aber vielleicht verblasst alles andere im Angesicht seines Todes, der sich auf den restlichen Kilometern unserer gemeinsamen Fahrt noch zig Male vor mir abspielt.

Er lächelt mir von weitem zu, als er an dem kleinen Diner am Straßenrand steht und uns ein bescheidenes, für mich aber enorm wichtiges Abendessen besorgt. Sein Anblick lässt mein Herz höher schlagen, denn von hier aus unterscheidet ihn nichts von dem Menschen, der mein Leben die letzten zehn Jahre prägte wie kein Anderer.

Er legt mir die Tüte auf den Schoß und ich beschließe schon jetzt nichts mehr dem Zufall zu überlassen, als ich danach greife und wie durch Zufall seine Hand berühre. Alles entscheidet sich noch am heutigen Abend, Erfolg oder Misserfolg, Leben oder Tod. Ein sanftes Kribbeln durchfährt unsere Finger und setzt sich in jeder kleinen Faser meines Körpers fort. Ich weiß, dass auch er es spürt und ich mache keinerlei Anstalten, sie wegzuziehen. Unsre Augen treffen sich und ich schenke ihm genau das Lächeln, das ich all die Jahre immer nur für Jack reserviert hatte. Es fühlt sich wie Verrat an, furchtbarer Verrat an der Liebe meines Lebens.

`Verzeih mir Jack, verzeih mir…´

Ich räuspere mich, um nicht seinem unverwechselbaren Charme zu verfallen und dabei in meine eigene Falle zu tappen, auch wenn die Berührung mich in Erinnerungen schwelgen lässt und sofort in meine Vergangenheit zurück katapultiert.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", flüstere ich und bemerke, dass meine Gegenwart ihn mehr und mehr nervös zu machen scheint. Ich werfe mir die Haare, die über meine Schulter gefallen sind wieder zurück in meinen Nacken und lege damit meinen Hals frei. Nur zu gut weiß ich, dass schon der Anblick meiner Haut an dieser Stelle unter meinem Ohr, Jack regelmäßig zum schwitzen bringen konnte und jetzt schien die Geste sein Ziel auch bei der anderen Version erreicht zu haben. Seine verstohlenen Blicke, die fast etwas zu lang auf mir liegen, sind unverkennbarer Beweis dafür.

Ich spüre, wie er auf dem Sitz hin und herrutscht, als ich ihm die Einfahrt zu meinem kleinen Häuschen zeige und er an der Straße parkt. Charlie fährt meinen Volvo vor die Garage und das Lächeln des jungen Mannes, als er aussteigt, lässt erahnen, wie mein eigenes Kind einmal aussehen könnte.

„Komm schon Großer, ich hab dir Cheeseburger und Donuts besorgt, aber erzähl Mom nichts davon, sonst kann mich mir wieder die übliche Belehrung über gesunde Ernährung anhören."

Ich sperre die Tür auf und für einen Moment brechen völlig ungebetene Schuldgefühle durch. Was tust du nur Sam? Einen fremden Mann in dein Haus lassen mit einem Hintergedanken, der schon jetzt an Ehebruch grenzt. Ich atme tief ein, verwerfe den Gedanken daran sofort wieder und beruhige mich damit, dass wir nur zusammen essen und seinen Sohn als Babysitter dabei haben. Das erste Mal seit Monaten fühle ich mich lebendig, als sich beide an meinen kleinen Tisch setzen und ich ein paar Teller aus meinem Schrank hole. Ungefragt stelle ich ihm eine Flasche seines Lieblingsbieres auf den Tisch, ernte dafür einen misstrauischen Blick und rüge mich mental scharf für meine Nachlässigkeit. Alles läuft automatisch ab, als säße ich am Esstisch unserer Wohnung in Washington und Jack ist gerade aus dem Büro nach Hause gekommen. Wir essen miteinander, als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan.

Charlie schlingt seine Burger hinter und ich wundere mich, wo der dürre junge Mann, das nur alles hin isst, als auch noch mehrere Donuts ihren Weg in seinen Magen finden.

„Sara sieht es nicht gern, wenn er solches Zeug isst, also bekommt er das nur bei mir. Unser Geheimnis." Er grinst verschmitzt. Gott wie ich dieses Lächeln geliebt habe. „Sie glaubt allen Ernstes, er würde sich am College gesund ernähren. Ich lasse ihr die Illusion", erklärt er schmunzelnd und nippt an seinem Bier in der gewohnten Jack O`Neill Manier.

„Haben sie einen Ball Misses Jones? Ich meine für den Korb, der draußen am Haus hängt. Ich würde gern…."

„In der Garage, nimm ihn dir einfach."

Offenbar ist der junge Mann gelangweilt von uns und streicht die Segel, aber ich gebe zu, dass es mir nicht unrecht ist, wenn ich versuchen will, eine Art von Verbindung zu Colonel O`Neill aufzubauen, die ihn wieder zu mir zurückführt. Ich brauche Zeit mit ihm allein. Charlie wirft schwungvoll die Tür hinter sich zu und spielt mir damit in die Hände.

„Sie könnten gleich ein Dutzend davon vertragen, Sam", murmelt er, hält mir die restlichen Donuts entgegen und automatisch sehe ich Teal´cs Grinsen vor mir, wann immer man ihm die Dinger brachte. Ich schlucke, als ich registriere mit welcher Wärme er meinen Namen ausspricht, einer Wärme, die ich heute das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart spüre.

„Entschuldigung Eva", korrigiert er sich sofort, habe ich ihm doch vorhin mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich meinen alten Namen nicht hören will. Doch das war vor meinem Plan…

Ich rudere zurück. „Schon okay, nennen sie mich Sam. Alle meine Freunde nennen mich so."

„Bin ich das denn? … Oder war ich es zumindest?", will er zaghaft wissen.

„Wir haben acht Jahre miteinander gearbeitet. Ich denke, man könnte es als Freundschaft bezeichnen." Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, als ich darüber nachdenke, wie einfach mit die Lügen doch zu fallen scheinen, die ich ihm da auftische wie Grimms Märchen.

Er deutet auf meinen Bauch und ich spüre, wie er versucht, sich über Informationen an mein Leben ranzutasten. Ich habe sein Interesse geweckt. Der erste Punkt für mich in einem Spiel, von dessen Existenz er noch nicht einmal etwas ahnt.

„Ihr erstes Kind?"

„Mein erstes Leibliches….", gestehe ich seufzend und völlig unerwünschte Tränen drängen sich in meinen Augen, als ich mir wieder einmal Cassies ungewissem Schicksal bewusst werde. Ist sie noch immer auf Hanka? Hat sie Niirtis Angriff überlebt? Ist sie glücklich? Ich vermisse die junge Frau so sehr, die für mich und Jack wie eine eigene Tochter war. Seine Augen verfolgen mich, als ich mich umdrehe, um zu verstecken, was in mir vorgeht. Ein Zusammenbruch in seiner Gegenwart wäre fatal zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er zuviel von mir sieht an einem Tag, an dem ich mir nach all den Ereignissen selbst nicht mehr trauen kann, womöglich Dinge preis zu geben, die all meine Pläne mit ihm schon im Keim ersticken könnten.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen…." Ich erschaudere, als ich ihn hinter mir spüre und seine Hand, die er sanft auf meine Schulter legt. Er grübelt, ob er mich in den Arm nehmen und trösten soll oder lieber nicht. Er kämpft mit dem Instinkt einem Menschen zu helfen, der es braucht, aber auch mit der Gefahr, sie sich daraus ergibt. Er weiß, dass mich vermutlich auch der unweigerliche Tod seines Sohnes nicht abhalten würde, die Zeitlinie zu verändern, wenn ich nur irgendwie könnte. Aber ich kämpfe mit ähnlichen Dämonen und er hat keine Ahnung davon, denn es kostet mich Überwindung, ihm nicht sofort um den Hals zu fallen. Ich bringe mich selbst mit meinem eigenen Plan in eine unmögliche Situation. Loyalität und Tod oder Verrat und Leben.

`Bitte verzeih mir Jack´

Ich drehe mich zurück, verliere mich fast in seine warmen braunen Augen und lasse es einfach geschehen. Der nächste Punkt geht an mich. Er zieht mich in eine Umarmung, die in mir Hoffnungen weckt, die ich längst vergessen glaubte und ich beginne daran zu zweifeln, ob in diesem Kampf überhaupt irgendwer der Sieger sein kann. Seine Hand streicht sanft über mein Haar und ich sauge den Duft seiner Haut in mich ein, als ich seinen stark beschleunigten Herzschlag pochend an meiner Wange spüre. Er wird unruhig in meiner Nähe, seine ganze Mimik und Gestik verrät ihn und ich muss reagieren, wenn ich jetzt nicht riskieren will, dass er womöglich nie wieder hier her kommt. Ich drücke mich vorsichtig weg und trotzdem ist es als seien meine Hände wie festgeklebt und ich möchte mir am liebsten einreden, dass er Jack ist und nicht ein für mich völlig fremder Mensch.

„Vielen dank Colonel. Für alles. Aber ich denke, ich komme jetzt wieder allein klar. Die Gefahr einer Unterzuckerung dürfte nach dieser Fast Food Orgie definitiv gebannt sein."

„Ja sicher. Es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen." Seine Stimme zeugt von Wehmut, drei zu Null für Sam Carter. Er lächelt mich ein letztes Mal an, ganz anders, als noch heut Mittag auf dem Supermarktparkplatz, als mich mein krankes Hirn noch nicht mit derlei Plänen überrannt hatte.

Er dreht sich um, geht zur Tür und wie gerne würde ich ihn zurückholen, würde alles geben, um ihn heut Nacht neben mir liegen zu haben und mich in seine Arme zu betten, um diesen furchtbaren Schmerz für ein paar Stunden zu lindern, der in mir nagt, aber ich weiß, dass genau das meinen eigenen Untergang bedeuten könnte. Es braucht Zeit, ihn langsam da hin zu bringen, wo ich ihn haben will und brauche, für den Zweck, den er erfüllen soll. Ich hoffe und bete, dass ich dabei nicht über meine eigenen Füße stolpere, wenn ich den schmalen Grad schaffen will zwischen Nähe und Abstand, zwischen benutzen und benutzt werden.

„Auf Wiedersehen Sam. Von mir wird im übrigen niemand von … na ja sie wissen schon … dem … erfahren", stammelt er verlegen und wedelt mit seiner Hand über meinem Bauch. „Passen sie gut auf sich auf und den kleinen Zwerg …."

Du musst nachlegen, Sam! Sicher dir sein Interesse. Ich gehe noch einmal auf ihn zu und drücke einen sanften Kuss auf seine Wange. Der erste Schritt ist gemacht. Er mag mich, das spüre ich und er fühlt sich zu mir hingezogen. Das ganze ist ausbaufähig.

Es erschreckt mich fast ein wenig, wie kaltblütig ich an die Angelegenheit rangehe, aber hier geht es nicht um ihn oder mich, sondern um das Kind in meinem Bauch und das Leben seines Vaters, dass einzig und allein von meinem Erfolg oder Misserfolg abhängt.

Er dreht sich um und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich klopfe mir mental auf meine Schulter, weiß, dass ich jedes Register gezogen habe, das bei einem ersten Treffen ratsam erscheint. Leise schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm. Ich starre aus meinem Fenster, sehe ihn zu seinem Auto laufen und bemerke sein Zögern, als er nochmals zu mir hoch schaut und seine Hand hebt, bevor er in seinen Truck steigt. Aus Vermutung wird Gewissheit denn ich bin instinktiv sicher, dass ich erfolgreich war und er zurückkommen wird, früher oder später. Es gibt einfach Verbindungen, die über jegliche Zeitlinien und Realitäten hinweggehen….


	3. Chapter 3

Dieser Tag ist wie eine Offenbarung für mich, denn mit seinem Geständnis, dass die Ehe mit Sara auch hier keinen Bestand hatte, lebt der Traum in mir auf, diese verhasste Zeitlinie wieder in korrekte Bahnen lenken zu können. Ein Plan muss her, gut durchdacht und machbar. Unser bisher einmaliger Kontakt war dermaßen harmlos, dass ich mir keine Gedanken mache, was der Mann am anderen Ende der Wanzen, die zweifelsohne in meiner Wohnung versteckt sind, darüber denkt, aber da sich das nun ändern wird, war guter Rat teuer.

Es wird Zeit die verhassen Dinger endlich zu finden, um sie zu manipulieren für die Dauer, die er hier sein wird oder ich muss versuchen, sie wenigstens vorübergehend auszuschalten, ohne dabei Verdacht zu erwecken. Sicherlich dürfte das kein Problem sein für einen Technikfreak wie mich, aber viel schwieriger wird es werden an Handys zu kommen, die ich Daniel und Cam zukommen lassen kann, wenn ich sie denn endlich gefunden habe. Damit bin ich auch schon beim ersten Problem. Ein vollkommen jungfräulicher Laptop muss her, einer von dessen Existenz keiner weiß, außer mir.

Mein Kopf ist voll von wirren Ideen und Theorien, aber das erste Mal seit Wochen verbringe ich nicht meine Zeit damit, reglos wie eine Statue auf den Stufen meiner Veranda zu sitzen und den Sternenhimmel anzustarren, als könne ich so zurückholen, was ich dort verlor. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, Ba´al möge einfach kommen und mich notfalls mit einem schnellen unkomplizierten Tod aus meinem Elend befreien, wenn er mich schon mit aller Wucht hineingestoßen hatte.

In meinen Händen halte ich seine Bierflasche wie einen Rettungsring im weiten Ozean. Meine Fingerkuppe umkreist sanft den Rand an dem noch vor zwei Stunden seine Lippen lagen. Ich muss mir immer wieder ins Gewissen reden, dass er nur Mittel zum Zweck ist, sonst gar nichts und hoffe inständig, dass ich mich noch im Spiegel betrachten kann, ohne im Ekel zu ertrinken, wenn all das vorüber ist. Manche Situationen befördern doch die hässlichsten und dunkelsten Seiten der eigenen Persönlichkeit zutage, die man sonst nur all zu gern in den abgründigsten Tiefen der Seele begraben weiß.

Als ich mich an diesem Abend ins Bett lege und das Licht des fast vollen Mondes durch mein Fenster fallen sehe, ist die Abscheu vor meinen eigenen Ideen schon so groß, dass ich sie kaum mehr verfolgen kann. Ich lege meine Hände auf meinen Bauch und raune ein stilles Gebet in die Finsternis meines einsamen Schlafzimmers, um den Grund meines Verhaltens schon jetzt schön zu reden, bevor ich überhaupt richtig begonnen habe, meinen perfiden Plan in die Tat um zu setzen. Doch auch wenn mein betriebsames Gehirn grade voll beschäftigt damit ist, reicht es nicht aus, um weiterhin dem Druck meiner Tränen stand zu halten, die auch in dieser Nacht über meine Wangen laufen und sich tief in meine Haut brennen. Mit den grausamen Bildern seines Todes vor meinen Augen liege ich wie jede Nacht wach, wälze mich hin und her bis ich wie immer in den frühen Morgenstunden vollkommen entkräftet und unter Tränen einschlafe.

Fast eine Woche ist vergangen seit ich von dem kleinen Wesen erfahre habe, dass in meinem Bauch seine Zelte aufgeschlagen hat und mein Plan bekommt immer mehr Struktur.

Auch wenn ich mich ständig beobachtet fühle, weiß ich, dass mir beim spazieren gehen mittlerweile kein Wagen mehr folgt. Offenbar langweile ich die Leute mit ein und demselben täglichen Ablauf zu Tode und ein Hausflohmarkt drei Straßen weiter von hier wird zur absoluten Fundgrube für den Freak in mir.

Eine zugegeben sehr hübsche kleine Kommode, die ich vermutlich früher keines Blickes gewürdigt hätte, kommt mir gerade recht. Ich ergattere einen älteren Laptop, den man getrost als vorzeitlich bezeichnen kann und zwei Handys, die ihre besten Tage schon längst hinter sich haben, ihren Zweck aber trotz ihres fortgeschrittenen Alters ganz sicher erfüllen werden. Ich habe jede Menge Zeit, genau das draus zu machen, was ich brauche. Der Hausherr verspricht mir für ein paar Dollar, die Sachen in der kleinen Kommode verborgen zu mir nach Hause zu bringen und ich kann mein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. Es dauert keine zwei Tage, bis ich meinen altertümlichen Laptop unter minderen Bedingungen zum laufen bringe und fühle mich ein bisschen, als hätte ich schon den halben Endsieg errungen, dabei stehe ich gerade mal am Anfang eines langen und beschwerlichen Weges.

Der Moment ist gekommen, endlich auf die Suche nach Daniel und Cameron zu gehen, der letzte Rest meines alten Lebens, der momentan noch so unerreichbar scheint. Doch nach fünf Stunden und mehreren gehackten Servern im Pentagon, dem NID und der Air Force ist es mir gelungen, Cams neue Identität aufzudecken. Allan Wild, ein absolut treffender Name für meinen übereifrigen Freund und Kollegen, lässt mich schmunzeln. Ein kleines Nest in der Nähe von Fort Dodge in Iowa ist seit drei Monaten seine neue Zwangsheimat.

Daniel allerdings erweist sich als wesentlich härtere Aufgabe. Fast einen ganzen Tag, drei meiner nagelneuen Teegläser und ein Loch in meiner Küchenwand kostet es mich, schließlich einen gewissen Steven Meyers in Dallas ausfindig zu machen, der aufgrund eines amputierten Unterschenkels mehrere Nachbehandlungen in diversen Krankenhäusern hinter sich hatte. Die Idee, bald wieder Daniels Stimme hören zu können lässt tausende Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch aufleben und wild darin umherschwirren. Er fehlt mir sosehr, dass kein Wort dafür passend wäre.

Ich kann das Nachbarmädchen für meine Sache gewinnen. Zugegeben, ihre Hilfe kostet mich zwei schwer zu ergatternde Tickets für Katy Perry, aber was tut man nicht alles, um sich einen verschwiegenen, privaten Postboten leisten zu können. Offiziell besucht sie mich für Nachhilfe in Physik, aber es ist auch ein perfekter Vorwand ihr all meine Erledigungen zu überlassen, die aufgrund meiner mir fast ständig folgenden Schatten kaum möglich sind. Seit Jack hier war, habe ich das Gefühl, dass man meine Überwachung wieder etwas ernster nimmt, aber ich hoffe, es ist nur meine inzwischen ziemlich ausgeprägte Paranoia, die mir das immer wieder Glauben machen will.

Die beiden Handys sind nach zwei Tagen auch endlich einsatzbereit und dank Maddie nun auf dem Weg zu seinen Empfängern. Jetzt heißt es warten auf ein Lebenszeichen meiner beiden Mitstreiter, eines der schwierigsten Unterfangen überhaupt, denn ich hasse es zu warten.

Die nächste auf meinem Plan, ist ganz persönlicher Natur, denn was ich unbedingt brauche ist eine vertrauenswürdige Ärztin und ich kenne nur eine, die dafür in Frage kommt. Als ich ihren Namen eingebe, schwebt mein Herz zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, bis ihr Profil vor meinen Augen erscheint. Dr. Janet Fraiser hat in Denver eine eigene Praxis. Eine Mischung aus Glück und Wehmut schlingt sich um meine Seele, als ich ihr Foto auf meinem Bildschirm betrachte. Natürlich lebt sie, denn sie war nie auf einem außerirdischen Planeten und wurde somit von keiner Stabwaffe getötet. Niemand hier weiß, dass sie in meiner Zeitlinie im Stargate Programm war. Es wird also niemand Fragen stellen, wenn ich sie aufsuche. Ein warmer Schauer durchströmt mein unterkühltes Gemüt bei der Aussicht, meine seit fast vier Jahren verstorbene Freundin wieder zu sehen und mein allererster Gang am nächsten Tag wird mich genau dort hin führen. Ich muss nach Klein Jack sehen lassen, mich versichern, dass es ihm oder ihr gut geht, auch wenn ich weiß, dass nichts von alledem noch wichtig sein wird, wenn ich die Zeitlinie korrigieren kann, doch sollte mein Plan unvermutet misslingen, ist das der letzte Anker in diesem verhassten Leben, der mich noch vorm absoluten Untergang bewahrt.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich zittere, wie ein Junkie auf Entzug, während ich in ihrem Wartezimmer sitze und es kaum noch aushalte, bis ich sie endlich sehen kann. Meine Hände liegen auf meinem Schoss, scheinen dabei aber so interessant, dass ich sie schon seit einer halben Stunde ständig hin und her wende wie ein hartes Spiegelei und ich zucke schließlich zusammen, als mich ihre vertraute Stimme aus meinem Mitleid erregenden Dämmerzustand reißt.

„Miss Jones?" Meine Augen schießen augenblicklich nach oben und sehen, wie sie mir entgegen kommt, mir eine ihrer zarten kleinen Hände reicht und ich starre sie an, als habe ich einen Geist gesehen. Na ja gewissermaßen ist es auch so.

„Ich bin Fraiser", sagt sie mit ihrer unverwechselbaren Gestik und Mimik und ihr ansteckendes Lachen bewirkt auch bei mir ein spontanes Grinsen übers ganze Gesicht. Ihre bloße Gegenwart wirkt Wunder auf mein niedergedrücktes Wesen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie extra aus Littleton hier her gekommen sind?"

"Sie wurden mir wärmstens empfohlen, Doktor Fraiser", entgegne ich stolz und weiß genau wovon ich rede.

Sie lächelt und einen Augenblick sieht sie mich ganz genau an, als ich gleichzeitig ahne, was in ihr vorgeht.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte Miss Jones, aber sie sehen aus wie …." Ich unterbreche sie schnell, bevor sie noch mehr sagen kann, denn ich will es wirklich nicht hören. Es zieht mich immer wieder in den tiefen Sog einer verlorenen Existenz und ich ertrage das einfach nicht, in einem Moment solch aufkeimender Hoffnung und Euphorie. „… Ich weiß, aber ich schwöre, ich bin keine Astronautin und auch nicht ihre verlorene Zwillingsschwester."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, vermutlich müssen sie sich das so oft anhören. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall…." Sie wirkt verlegen, als sie verstummt und ich möchte sie nicht noch mehr verunsichern mit meinem forschen Eingreifen.

„Schon gut, ich bin es bereits gewohnt Doktor", versichere ich ihr und folge ihr in den geräumigen Behandlungsraum, dessen Einrichtung vor Professionalität nur so strotzt und ihrer Persönlichkeit so verdammt nah kommt, dass mir schon wieder Tränen in meine Augen treten, die ich nur schwer überspielen kann.

Was gibt mir eigentlich das Recht in das Leben all dieser Menschen eingreifen zu wollen, nur um mein eigenes in Ordnung zu bringen? Zweifel beginnen wieder über mich herzufallen wie dunkle Schatten. General Laundrys Andeutungen waren nicht ganz unbegründet. Wieder einmal reicht ihre überwältigende Präsenz aus, um mich über die Dinge grübeln zu lassen. Ich verdamme sie zu einem Tod, den sie hier nie erleiden musste und auch nie verdient hatte, aber tue ich es nicht, widerfährt dieses Schicksal anderen Menschen. Wer weiß schon, was richtig und was falsch ist, vermutlich gibt es weder das eine, noch das andere. Alles scheint unausweichlich in den Grauzonen des Lebens zu verschwimmen.

Auch die Tatsache, das es dem Baby gut geht und selbst meine Plazenta mir momentan keine Schwierigkeiten machen möchte, kann mich wohl kaum aus den Klauen der Zweifel befreien, die sich gerade so heftig um mich geschlungen haben. Ist es eine gute Entscheidung mich direkt in die Hände eines Menschen zu begeben, der einfach in jedem Dasein dazu neigt, Andere zum nachdenken zu bringen und immer das Gute in Allen hervor zu kitzeln? Ich schwanke schon jetzt in meinem Entschluss und nur das kleine Bild meines süßen Wunders im Bauch, das sie mir gerade so liebvoll reicht, schafft es erneut, mich auf Kurs zu bringen.

„Alles sieht soweit gut aus, Miss Jones. Blutungen hatten sie in der letzten Woche keine mehr?"

Ich starre noch immer auf das Bild, das für einen Laien aller höchstens wie eine Bohne aussieht und dennoch alles ist, wofür es sich noch zu leben und zu sterben lohnt.

„Nein, keine Blutungen mehr", antworte ich zögernd. „Auch die Krämpfe sind schwächer und seltener. Ich habe mich bemüht zu liegen, so viel es mir möglich war."

Ihr zweifelnder Blick durchlöchert mich wie eine Pfeilspitze, deren Haken versucht, mir mit aller Macht die Wahrheit zu entreißen. Steht die Lüge so deutlich in meinem Gesicht? Es ist schwerer ihrem Drang nach Wahrheit zu entgehen, als ich zunächst angenommen habe und ich ahne schon jetzt, welcher Spießrutenlauf mich jedes Mal erwarten wird, wenn ich hier her komme, aber dennoch kann ich ihrer Gegenwart einfach nicht widerstehen.

„Sie können sich wieder anziehen Miss Jones, aber ich bitte sie wirklich eindringlich, sich auszuruhen. Sie sollten noch immer viel liegen, vermeiden sie unnötige Aufregung, auch wenn ich weiß, dass schon der Zustand allein aufregend genug ist. Und dass sie mehr essen müssen, wissen sie sicher selbst."

Ich nicke zögerlich. Wenn es nur der Zustand wäre, denke ich still, während meine Augen weiter magisch angezogen sind von dem Bild in meinen Händen. Gut, dass mir das Lächeln wenigstens dann so einfach fällt, wenn ich unser kleines Wunder betrachte. Ein Gefühl schier unendlicher Liebe wärmt mein frierendes Herz, wann immer ich daran denke, dass ein Teil von ihm in mir lebt und sein Tod mich nicht mehr komplett in die Tiefe reißt. Er wird für immer bei mir sein in diesem einmaligen Wunderwerk der Natur.

„In zwei Wochen möchte ich sie wieder hier sehen", sagt sie leise, lächelt mich dabei an und greift nach meinen Händen. Ihre warmen Finger berühren nicht nur meine Hand, sondern auch mein kaltes Inneres, als sie sie öffnet und mir einen Zettel darauf legt, bevor sie meine Finger wieder behutsam darum schließt, als verstecke sie einen Schatz darin.

„Sollten sie irgendwann mal Hilfe oder Rat brauchen, zögern sie nicht mich anzurufen, Miss Jones." Typisch Janet, die Fähigkeit hinter jede noch so gut sitzende Fassade zu blicken und immer nur an das Wohl der anderen zu denken, scheint auch eine Sache zu sein, die jegliche Zeitlinien verwischt. In einem Zustand ungeahnter Leichtigkeit tragen mich meine Beine aus ihrem Sprechzimmer und sosehr mich diese Begegnung auch in einen Zwiespalt bringt, sosehr schenkt sie mir auch Hoffnung.

Die Betriebsamkeit und das blanke Leben, das auf Denvers hektischen Straßen tobt, ziehen mich mitten in sich und ich beschließe noch ein wenig der Enge meiner Kleinstadt zu entfliehen. Ein Bekleidungsgeschäft für Kinder sticht mir ins Auge und bettelt mich förmlich an einzutreten. Ich beobachte die zwei lachenden Mütter am Regal gegenüber, deren Bäuche die baldige Ankunft des Nachwuchses schon erahnen lassen. Ihre Freude und das Funkeln in ihren Augen ist so unfassbar ansteckend und lähmend zugleich. Ich lasse meine Hände zärtlich über meinen eigenen Bauch streifen. Vielleicht ist es viel zu früh und womöglich werde ich ihn in diesem Leben nie brauchen, aber ich kaufe einen zuckersüßen gelben Strampler, nur um mir selbst etwas Normalität vorzugaukeln. Mit der Tüte in der Hand steuere ich ein kleines, aber gut besuchtes Straßencafe auf der anderen Seite der viel befahrenen Kreuzung an. Ein Fensterplatz wartet auf mich und brav bestelle ich mir einen Tee, keinen Kaffee, auch wenn die Sucht wieder einmal eisern an meine Hintertür klopft und um Einlass bittet. Aber ich wehre mich erfolgreich gegen mein Kaffeelaster, das mich nur all zu gern an Daniel erinnert und lasse stattdessen das bunte Leben der vorbeihuschenden Menschen auf mich einwirken. Sie wissen nichts von der Gefahr, die ihnen aus den Tiefen des Weltalls droht, wissen nichts von Ba´al und seinen teuflischen Plänen und manchmal beneide ich sie fast darum auf dieser rosaroten Wolke zu schweben, von der ich schon vor Jahren gestoßen wurde.

„Schon wieder unterwegs in fremden Gefilden Eva? Mann könnte fast meinen, sie verfolgen mich!" Ich zucke zusammen, würde seine Stimme auch unter dem Gemurmel tausender Menschen erkennen, wenn ich es müsste und jetzt erschrecke ich, da ich sie völlig unvorbereitet hinter mir höre.

Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schwingt in seinen Worten, noch bevor ich mich umdrehe und ihn sehen kann.

„Bilden sie sich bloß nichts ein, Colonel O`Neill", scherze ich und drehe mich lächelnd zu ihm um. Eigentlich wollte ich bei unserem nächsten Treffen besser vorbereitet sein, aber offenbar hat das Schicksal andere Pläne mit uns. Bloß welches Schicksal? Jenes, das uns jeden Tag völlig unvorbereitet ereilt oder das, was ich in meinem Kopf schon für uns zu Recht gelegt habe?

„Nennen sie mich Jack", bittet er eindringlich und deutet auf den Stuhl neben mir. „Darf ich?" Er wartet gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, als er sich neben mich setzt und um mich voll und ganz für sich einnimmt. Ich sehe nur noch ihn und all das bunte Treiben um uns verschwimmt im Braun seiner geliebten Augen. Ich muss wie ein Teenager auf ihn wirken, während ich ihn verträumt ansehe und hoffe bald aus diesem Zustand vollkommener Verklärung aufzuwachen. Die leichte Berührung seiner Hand an meiner Schulter setzt sofort Hormone frei, die in den letzten Monaten in den Tiefen meines Blutes verschollen waren, jetzt dafür mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Körper schießen und alles mit Verlangen nach ihm überfluten. Nur die Wärme der Tasse Tee zwischen meinen Händen hält mich noch am Boden der Tatsachen und ich erkenne wieder einmal wie viel Selbstbeherrschung mich mein eigenes Vorhaben wohl kosten wird. Gott danke Teal´c und dem Kel´no´reem, das er mir in den letzten Jahren immer näher brachte. Ich werde es wohl das eine oder andere Mal brauchen können.

„Was tun sie hier in Denver?", frage ich und bin froh, mich wieder etwas gefangen zu haben.

„Dasselbe könnte ich sie auch fragen. Sie lieben den Tanz auf dem Vulkan, oder? Die armen NID Mitarbeiter werden ihretwegen nachts sicher schon Alpträume haben."

Ich muss lächeln.

„Vielleicht. Eine leichte Beute bin ich ganz sicher nicht", antworte ich kess und winde mich darum, erklären zu müssen, weshalb ich hier bin, obwohl er es ohne weiteres in Erfahrung bringen könnte, wenn er wollte. Ganz bestimmt sind die Augen und Ohren des NID auch hier überall. Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, dass irgendwo draußen in einem der Autos am Straßenrand, jemand sitzt und uns beobachtet, aber auch Jack scheint das keine Angst zu machen, also schiebe ich diesen Gedanken einfach hinten an.

„Ich habe Charlie zu seiner Mutter gebracht. Sie lebt seit unsrer Scheidung hier in Denver. Unsre zwei Wochen sind leider schon wieder um."

„Sie mögen sie noch?" Ich versuche meine Frage so gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, wie möglich und befürchte, nicht besonders gut darin zu sein.

„Sicher. Sie ist die Mutter meines Sohnes und das wird sie auch immer bleiben. Wir haben uns, wie sagt man so schön, in beiderseitigem Einverständnis getrennt. Man kann mit Sara nur schwer streiten … etwas, dass man von mir nicht behaupten kann." Ich nicke nur und plötzlich legt sich eine seltsame Stille über uns. Seine Augen weichen mir aus, als er sein Schweigen bricht. „Jetzt bin ich dran, oder nicht? Ich meine mit der persönlichen Frage…." Ich nippe an meinem Tee und hoffe, er sieht das schwache Zittern meiner Hände nicht. Er wird auch ohne meine Erlaubnis fragen, was auch immer ihn beschäftigt.

„Wer ist eigentlich der Vater ihre Babys? Ist er aus der anderen … na ja sie wissen schon…."

Ich winke nach der Bedienung und lege fünf Dollar auf den Tisch. Es ist soweit, sein Interesse wird persönlicher und das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein solches Gespräch. Verdutzt sieht er mich an, als ich ihn zu ignorieren scheine und er zieht fragend seine Brauen hoch.

„Sie werden mir die Frage nicht beantworten, oder?" Ich schüttle den Kopf, aber er wird dieses Thema nicht auf Dauer ruhen lassen, also wird es Zeit sich möglichst bald eine plausible Erklärung dafür einfallen zu lassen und hefte diesen Punkt unter dringend zu erledigen auf meiner gedanklichen Liste ab. Im Moment ist er verunsichert und wann immer er das ist, beginnt er zu brabbeln.

„Ich wollte ihnen auf keinen Fall zu Nahe treten. Wirklich, ich meine, wenn ihnen das unangenehm ist … Gott, es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen …." Er fuchtelt wild mit den Händen, wenn er nicht weiß, wie er aus einer verzwickten Lage wieder heraus kommt und es wird Zeit, ihm aus seinem Elend zu helfen.

„Zwei Straßen entfernt ist ein kleiner Park, Jack. Haben sie Lust auf einen Spaziergang? … Also wenn sie gerade nichts Besseres zu tun haben natürlich." Sein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich ganz langsam sich wieder. Ich brauche eine andere Atmosphäre, brauche Ruhe und nicht das unpersönliche Ambiente eines Cafes, wenn ich es schaffen will, ihm wirklich näher zu kommen. Er wird sich niemals öffnen in solch einer Umgebung und ich darf die mir gegebene Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Warum nicht, etwas Bewegung an frischer Luft kann wohl nicht schaden", sagt er und seine Augen erlangen das gewohnte Strahlen zurück, das ich so an ihm liebe. Seine Finger berühren wie zufällig meine Hände und finden schließlich meinen Rücken, als er mich fast beschützend durch die Menge leitet. Es tut so gut, ihn zu spüren und ich muss zugeben, dass ich es genieße, auch wenn ich in meinem Kopf immer wieder das Alarmsignal höre, dass mich warnt, vorsichtig zu sein und mich nicht schon jetzt zu sehr auf seine Nähe einzulassen. In dem Punkt bin ich eindeutig unterlegen, meine Erinnerungen und meine Sehnsucht nach meinem toten Mann werden immer meine Schwachstelle sein. Das hier erfordert viel Fingerspitzengefühl und Zeit.

„Ich weiß, ich war nicht besonders freundlich zu ihnen und ihren Freunden, aber die Geschichte war haarsträubend, das müssen sie schon zugeben", flüstert er mir fast entschuldigend ins Ohr, während wir wie selbstverständlich nebeneinander durch den Park schlendern. Seine Hand hat meinen Rücken noch keine Sekunde verlassen. Er sucht Körperkontakt, wenn auch zurückhaltend und respektvoll, aber ich habe auch noch nicht dagegen protestiert.

„Vermutlich hätte ich in ihrer Lage dasselbe gedacht", gestehe ich im Gegenzug und lächle ihn an.

Überraschend zieht er mich mit sich hinunter auf eine der vielen Bänke auf denen sich auf unserem Weg hierher schon das eine oder andere Liebespaar verirrt hatte. Immer wieder frage ich mich, ob ich mir nicht zuviel zumute und ob ich Jemals in der Lage sein werde, ihn mit der nötigen Kaltblütigkeit zu benutzen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Bin das überhaupt ich? Schon wieder beginnt der innere Kampf und er scheint meine Auseinandersetzung mit mir selbst zu bemerken. Reiß dich zusammen Sam, ermahne ich mich sofort, als ich den leichten Bruch in meiner Schutzmauer bemerke. Zuviel steht auf dem Spiel, um jetzt schon erste Schwächen zu zeigen.

„Also wenn sie mal Hilfe brauchen Sam, ich … würde gern wieder gut machen, wie ich mich auf der Alexandria benommen habe. Das alles ist sicher sehr schwer für sie und die beiden anderen…."

„Was glauben sie denn Jack? Wissen sie, was es heißt, Niemanden und Nichts mehr zu haben? Völlig fremd zu sein und Jemanden spielen zu müssen, der sie nicht sind? Und dann wird ihnen auch noch der Kontakt zu den letzten beiden Menschen verboten, die sie noch verstehen können?" Meine Antwort rutscht mir nur so raus mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Wut.

Sein Beschützerinstinkt ist geweckt, ich kann es spüren, als sich seine Stirn in tiefe Falten legt. Zögerlich und sehr unsicher schiebt er seinen Arm um meine Schulter, während ich beginne nervös an meinen Lippen zu kauen und mit meinen Fingern zu spielen.

„Kommen sie", murmelt er und zieht mich an seine Schulter. Mit dem offensichtlichen Unglück anderer Menschen kann er nur schwer umgehen. Für einen Moment lasse ich zu, den Trost anzunehmen, den er spenden will und schlinge meine Finger in meiner Jackentasche fest um das Bild unseres Kindes, um mir so immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, wo mein wahres Ziel liegt. Er ist gefährlich nah, nicht nur körperlich und seine nächste Frage wirft mich noch weiter aus der Bahn. War ich schon zu unvorsichtig?

„Sagen Sie Sam, war da eigentlich jemals mehr? Also ich meine … sie wissen schon …sie und ich, also … mein anderes ich?"

Ein vehementes und verteidigendes „Nein" springt von meinen Lippen und ich bereue sofort, so hart geklungen zu haben.

„Was ich sagen will ist, sie waren mein kommandierender Offizier Jack und ich denke, sie wissen nur all zu gut, was das bedeutet."

Ich sehe zu ihm auf und der Drang, ihn jetzt und hier zu küssen, ihn zu spüren ist so schwer zu unterdrücken, während er nicht einmal ahnt in welch prekärer Lage ich mich befinde. Ihn so nah bei mir zu haben und doch zu wissen, dass er nie sein kann, was ich wirklich brauche, lässt erneut die traurigen Züge in meinem Gesicht hervortreten. Unsre Augen halten einander fest und die Linie zwischen Gerneral und Colonel beginnt gefährlich zu verschwimmen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", erkläre ich schnell, winde mich aus seinem Arm und stehle mich so aus seiner Nähe, bevor ich noch völlig die Kontrolle über mich verliere. Der nächste Schritt muss von ihm kommen. Gott, wie nah war ich dran, meinem eigenen Verlangen nach zu geben. Ich muß Geduld haben.

„Ich wollte ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten Sam! Ich hatte nur irgendwie das Gefühl, sie …. Ah, vergessen sie´s einfach, okay." Seine Hand greift verzweifelt nach meiner und ich wette darauf, dass er die Verbindung zwischen uns genauso spürt wie ich, aber er kann sie nicht einordnen. Wie könnte er auch und diese Tatsache raubt ihm den letzten Nerv. Panik liegt in seiner Stimme. Es ist soweit.

„Würden sie vielleicht mal mit mir essen gehen Sam?" Er wirft mir die paar Worte einfach vor die Füße, die ihm offenbar soviel Überwindung gekostet haben, dass er mich dabei nicht einmal ansehen kann. Wieder ein Punkt für mich. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich in ihm lesen kann, wie in einem offenen Buch. Er liebt Abende zuhause, Pizza, Bier und Simpsons und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er all das haben wird, was er sucht.

„Bei mir! Samstag Abend um 7. Sie besorgen die Pizza, denn ich bin wirklich eine lausige Köchin."

Er blickt zu mir auf und ein erleichtertes, verschmitztes Jack O`Neill Lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen. „Ich werde da sein." Zaghaft erwidere ich sein Lächeln und es ist Zeit zu gehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen Jack!"

Ganz langsam gleiten meine Finger aus seiner Hand, als ich mich umdrehe und seinen Blick auf mir spüre, während ich den Park erleichtert verlasse. Ich bin nicht eingebrochen, wie ich zuerst befürchtet habe und meine Deckung sitzt noch genau da, wo sie hingehört, aber mein erstes Etappenziel auf einem langen Weg scheint in greifbarer Nähe. Diesmal hat mir der Zufall ein perfektes Blatt in die Hände gespielt.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I wanna thank DwarfRunner for your lovely reviews and for your effort to understand this story, I´m flattered. You made my day!**

"Hey Maddie, come on in," I ask for her age tall young lady with long black hair and the enchanting deep green eyes into the house, which has now become a permanent guest with me. Slowly but surely I begin the fifteen year old girl love, for she is Cassie in so many things so unspeakably similarly, an inquisitive young lady with his own will and curiosity that has obviously taken a fancy to me and my strange secretiveness. I push as always immediately continue in my small guest toilet, because it is the only place without ears in this house, something that needs to change soon.

"You will love me Eva, when they see what I've brought them all. One of my classmates has a friend whose brother was able to get me all these strange things that they wanted and also a couple of extra parts to it. "

Enthusiastically she pushes me so important for me in terms of the hand that I owe only her extraordinary organizational skills and their zeal is hard to stop. For them, everything is a game whose appeal lies in secret and hidden, but maybe it's just the attention that I give you, for the girl is as elders of seven children clearly under the neighboring household. I look the part by short and realize with relief that with what I have here already, now everything is in place to provide me the hated bugs at bay.

"You're my heroine Maddie," I whisper, smiling and hope I can still persuade the stay one or another chess game, so put out a lure for the chocolate addict girl, which they certainly can not resist. "Do you like what food ? I made chocolate souffle? "

"Oh yes, if I may Eva ..." she replies with shining eyes, but before I can push the girl out the door into the dining room, she turns around and looks at me dead serious on. "Tell them, they will each tell me what they need all this stuff and why we may speak only on the toilet it always? "

"Believe me Maddie, when the time is right, you'll find it first, but you have to be patient." Satisfied, she gives me her frechstes grin.

"Promised?"

"Yes Maddie, high and holy."

I enjoy their presence, even though she sometimes talks like an infinite loop, but I hear her, something that probably no one else does. While the souffle enjoys as a delicacy, it vibrates in my pocket. My heart remains nearly stationary, as I realize that it is not the official phone that I got from NID. First there is panic, then hysteria that is put over me like a bell when I rushed myself with Maddie apologize and am enclosing hectic in my toilet.

Shortly I stare at the blinking number on my screen and press my lips together, while the first tears roll down my cheeks. I lean my head against the wall and take a deep breath before I finally take off. Even on the day of my doctoral defense I was not in turmoil as now.

"Daniel?" For a moment I can not hear anything except a faint wheeze at the other end. "Daniel, please tell what", I beg, to his words finally breathe life into my body froze.

"Oh God, Sam ... I really thought someone allows himself a bad joke with me." My heart is for a moment, and it takes a while until we find both our voice again.

"I missed you Daniel, however much missed ... it .Geht you okay? Your leg ...? ", I begin anxious, I know absolutely nothing about his life the last three months, except for the content of sterile and cold medical records.

"I knew you would not just accept ... With me everything is okay Sam, well if you take it apart, that me this damned prosthesis almost kill my therapist and a slave driver is ... .I missed you too ... "

He is briefly silent before it breaks out of it. He knows me up like no other.

"What's the plan Sam? ... I know you have a plan. "I collect my words and the first time in over two weeks, I have the ability to load to share my heart with someone who really means something to me. Listening without was judging always its greatest strength, but it also sounds taken, leached, these last few months both have brought us to the edge of endurance.

"Daniel, please listen to me good. It will take some time, but I swear to you, we turn the back down. I need you to just trust and be ready when I tell you ... "

"You know that I follow you everywhere ..." I interrupt him, I have to tell him, he should know.

"Daniel there's more ..." I swallow and the seriousness of my words expresses my fickle voice, let me start over again and discard what I want to tell him. Direct is the best way, I decide summarily.

"I'm pregnant Daniel."

Long suffocated his silence my breath until I hear him groan and the issue know that now burns on his mind.

"But ... how ... Sam? Who?"

"The night before the extraction. I was not tired, like I told you all ... and I was not at home. The Prometheus has beamed me into the Pentagon. I was all night in Washington, Daniel. "

Again, it is silent until I no longer stand it. "We have to make the insanity undone. I want my child to get to know his father and growing up with him and I will move heaven and earth to make this dream come true.

"I see that, but that's not all, right? Out with it, what is going on in your head? "

He listens to my explanations and remarks full of patience, even if I can literally feel over such a distance, the growing doubts with each of my words themselves. And yet, he interrupts me for a second, as I present him to ruthlessly calculated and presented callous plan that my desperate brain has spun during my darkest hours cope and now spreads like a web of lies and betrayal About us.

"Are you sure that you really can? Please do not misunderstand me Sam, but do you yourself, what do you say? Do you seriously any Sam could any Jack use such cold? "

His response to my sick fantasies that actually so do not look like me falls, as expected skeptical, but I turn no choice but my feelings for a few weeks and leave the calculative Colonel hunt in me any sympathy for the devil. Special situations require special measures, never was for me more truth in these words, than now.

"I'll be fine Daniel. The fish is already hanging on the hook, and I'm not going to let him slip away again, "I explain callously enough already over the phone cause frostbite of all kinds.

"Just watch out that you do not own the bait will Sam. Do you seriously you your heart just like a light switch and ausknipsen times just demote him to the tool of your reckless ideas. Do not kid yourself Sam, but you feel it now or why you were with him when you found out about the pregnancy? Your love for him is you are in any situation in the way, no matter what stage of life, which timeline or reality whatsoever ... "

"Leave out the me Daniel. I could never come to terms with a substitute and he would certainly otherwise. He is not the man with whom I have spent ten years of my life, share memories of good and bad days or have gone through life and death. He may never be. I want Jack ... my Jack, cost what it may. I have nine months before a vow made Daniel, which I intend to comply, even after his death ...

Ba'al will come and then at the latest that timeline is already doomed, if we do not correct previously. "

I am him almost grateful that he tickles me out of my shell and thus freed me from the snares of my self-doubt, because my own combative speech encouraged me just to do more in my irrepressible will, what must be done. That it is not a walk, I know myself, but my iron will has made me grow a hundred times beyond myself and who can blow up a sun, will probably be able to force a Colonel O`Neill to its knees.

"Well, I'm doing ... so what can I do?"

The next day, turn out to be test for my thin nerves that, losing each day, approaching the auspicious Saturday a bit. In addition, my excitement stirs waiting for Cams call that is long overdue, to only continue. Every hour, every minute is a mix of emotions that drive me from panic to over great anticipation and hope that Klein Jack does not feel this turmoil in me to the extent that as I do. When my unofficial Mobile on Friday evening finally awoken from its long twilight and a completely perplexed Colonel Michell presented to me, at least drops a part of this debilitating tension from me. Just imagine if the phone would ring in Jack's presence just on Saturday.

I have no trouble Cam to convince them of my plans, even though I mostly unaware let him about how I want to convince Colonel O`Neill them to cooperate with us. He will have a key role and need to take with me a lot of the dirty work, because I Daniel with his leg just can not expect it, so I of course can not say my best friend. Cam knows what is at stake and I am glad to have swing long speeches, but I conceal him not only the part with Colonel O'Neill, but also my pregnancy. He will find out soon enough and I can not share with him simply because he is not like Daniel for me, which has always been more of a brother than just a good friend.

My relief at finally having the necessary contact with both, I would have been desired in recent months, let me take things a little more relaxed evening with Jack. This here is now my most urgent and important task, but also the riskiest by far because of the absolutely unpredictable human component. I have thought of everything. The best chocolate cake of the city is waiting in my kitchen, while the acquired me Simpsons collection is ready before my DVD player and his cold beer resting in the refrigerator to himself languishes. I want to leave anything to chance on our first evening together as a couple, just the two and my sofa. In my mind already the schedule is available, which is to guide me through this meeting and the next stage destination for today is already set: a kiss. The fear is indescribable, because what I intend is adultery, at least in my eyes. Since Pete I have no other man except Jack just looked at and I do not know how to deal with it, to play the callous seducer, I sometimes just do not have now.

With great difficulty I have the bugs in the living room and the kitchen partially set or manipulated inoperative after my newly built device had provided clarity about their location and number.

I got myself a tight jeans and one of my simple black tops out of the closet. Anything else would simply convey from the outset a false impression, because I know all too well what it is responsive and what is not.

As a soulless physical shell I walk through my apartment and count off the minutes until he comes. My heart beat like that of a thumping two-stroke engine and I'm close to the spin, as I hear parking his truck in my driveway. Once again, I close my eyes and take a deep breath before ringing his rouses me. As remotely I walk to the door and open it. Again and again I have hinbeten to myself that I must not stare at him like that. His eyes roam over me, once thoroughly from top to bottom and follow the same route back again until he greets me with a disarming smile.

"Hey Sam, they look really great." With the two cardboard pizza in his hands, he is full of innocence in front of me and as a test of my self-control. What the hell you want to, if I am already largely under control have? Every time I look in his brown eyes, I have to call again to mind that this is not the man I married. "How are they?"

"Well, thanks for asking. Do we want it out there to beat or get it purely Jack roots? "I let him pass with a smile and look after him thoughtfully as he deposits the two boxes at the kitchen table and hangs his black leather jacket over a chair." Eat here or ...? "

"Um no ..." I shake my head briefly, "... I was thinking of my comfortable couch and a beer for them, assuming they want to ...?" I fuchtle wild with my hands towards the fridge and I am sure he can feel my nervousness.

"Sure, how could I say no. I guess they are limited to water? "He asks, making it already extensively with the pizza on the couch and the sight awakens again painful memories in me. With a forced smile I nod and try the cold weather, the penetrates from my refrigerator, rebellious body my back to bring under control, which must be just now to have your say. I stop for a moment and drossle with great difficulty my completely geratenen a beat heartbeat before I am willing at least to some extent, it to follow.

With the cold beer in hand, I sit down next to him while holding down a well-chosen safety distance. So that will not be Sam, I think with resignation, not when I'm acting like a young girl has invited her first boyfriend home.

"You have a choice, tuna or ham, Sam!"

"Ham", I mumble and grab the appropriate box when it comes apparently the same idea. Our fingers touch for a moment and it's like an electric shock, which can slide a warm vibration on my skin.

"First," he whispers smiling and pulls his hand back quickly. Probably this is all one crazy idea. While I absolutely can not do to calm down, he goes so casually to me, as if he knew me already years . If it is not the other way around?

"They Relax Sam. We do nothing illegal here, so no reason to be nervous. We are simply two people who together have dinner ... I am not he, and they are not under my command. "

I wince. I have him perhaps too much underestimated? I just feel like a woman whose make-up is removed layer by layer, until the true face is revealed. He is good, better than imagined and he knows how to deal with me without knowing me. The question arises as to who is here the hunter and who is the hunted and though I was today in reply tomorrow it still was sure one hundred percent, I vacillate now questionable.

"How do they get it, that I'm nervous?" I'll get from the pre-emptive strike before he pulls more on the mask, which I try to keep convulsively, but he will not be deterred.

"Did she both because never private contact? I mean just as friends? You were friends or have I misunderstood? "

"Yes, of course ..." I reply plump and my tongue is again faster than my mind. "I mean as a team we have already spent the odd evening together, eat, watch TV, billiards ..." Suddenly I was flooded again the images of our team evenings earlier, when we were together in SG 1 and unintentional melancholy falls over my face.

"They were all very close, right?" He looks so innocent when he asks, even though a clear calculus behind it.

"How have experienced a lot in common, eight long years. Things that are so incredible ...! The welded together. "I look at him and for a moment I threaten to drown in the depths of his brown eyes before I turn away quickly and bites in my pizza though my hunger just limited to very different things.

We eat for a while in silence, and I notice it while watching me from his eye.

"They are a fascinating woman, Sam. I can not imagine that it is never noticed in eight years to me. "

I clear my throat and swallow me almost here, when I'm the aware of what he has just said.

"Our priorities were to provide completely different locations ... we .Belassen yet access it, Jack."

"Yes ... probably they are right," he grumbles a little disappointed at how little I was getting into his interrogation. He leans back and stares at me now quite openly. It's almost a relief when his view of the Simpsons collection falls, I strategically and perfectly visible places.

"Hey! You like the Simpsons? "He reaches across the table and DVDs fetches from cabinet.

"Sometimes when I feel like it. We were forced frequently, we view the and sometimes you start things to like, if one takes only the time to get to know them well enough ... "

His mouth slowly push yourself up and let a smile appear on the its beautiful eyes sparkle brings as a lone star in the night and that is so contagious that I can hardly escape its charm. I feel all my plans and strategies to perish in his smile like a leaky boat that is increasingly swallowed up by the surrounding water and pulled with all his might into the vortex of the burgeoning feelings. He's like a storm which scattered all caution with the force of a force of nature in the wind.

"If they want ... we can look at like," I'm offering it and not a minute later see him slide into my player with a lilting smile the DVD. His easygoing nature is infectious and I begin to understand that a lot of his terrible memories are spared that slipped my husband every night in nightmares is almost enviable, so relaxed to see him, as it was otherwise never granted me. Charlie's death, his special Oops missions and all our experience with SG 1 that this never had to live through man, leaving deep furrows on Jack's soul and made him a different person.

I leave half my pizza orphaned in a box back, he once openly holding my nose.

"Hey Sam, not yet, eat at. Your child starving in there with an outstretched arm, when they do so on. "

His gaze darkens and the wrinkles on his forehead to prove to me that he is serious.

"Yes Dad," I moan, almost a little annoyed and still feel comfortable with the care that any more shows for me for weeks. I'm not just hungry when eating, but also emotionally and I am consumed by the attention he gives me.

"Well technically I could almost be," he jokes and puts his hand innocently at my before he wraps gently. "Seriously Sam, they are much too thin. As it supposed to develop the baby when they him offer nothing. "

Straining I try its all-determining proximity to pass, because despite all the differences he is Jack yet so incredibly similar. I verspanne increasingly and almost same one of Daniel's beloved Greek statues.

"You are a real control freak, right? I really liberated them to do anything Sam promised, but please relax finally. One can hardly watch ... "

He's right, that's me, but I did not have control over him? God, I overestimated myself thoroughly and it underestimates the entire task enormous. Distraction is needed!

"I've got a Brownie worried ... maybe they want ... I mean ... I'll go get a piece "I stammer something confused. He has actually managed to make me completely out of my concept and fully to take the lead.

"Not yet," he growls and pulls me back when I want to get up. My kitchen now would be a perfect place to gather me back, but I did not reckon with him.

"I'll go and they stay nice to sit here and make yourself comfortable. This is a Colonel command. "

Again he grins at me and beguiling effect can not be dismissed out of hand. "Anders is achieved with them nothing, right?"

I use the time to go in search of my lost balance, with limited success, because a short time later he sits down beside me, me pushes a plate cake in his hand and under his keen eye I do not dare, even to allow just a crumb to spare. When I notice his arm on the back behind me, slowly, the beads of sweat gathering on my forehead. He laughs with me over some joke, are the beard of itself and everything looks so damn familiar. He slowly takes me closer, both physically and emotionally, and I so much it even trying, he's so present, that I can hardly suppress the emergence in my feelings. I watch him in silence and enjoy it for a while to have him so close to me. His hand has quietly found its way on my shoulder and all too willingly I lean a little at him, enjoying his warmth and just let carry by the relaxed mood, which is above us myself.

After nearly two hours Simpsons, another beer and an arm which is now swinging around my shoulders since the cake, I hear his quiet yawning beside me.

"I should really have to go Sam. I still have an hour drive ahead of me. "When he withdraws his arm, it's almost as if he would remove me hence any vitality. I feel everything cry in me not to let him go and grab his hand.

"You should not go with the beer Jack ... .You could still sleep on the couch. I really have no problem! "

God and if I have one, but I just can not stop saying all this, not with all my strength.

"I do not know, I do not want intrusive ..."

"No ... I mean, they do not, really. It would be okay for me! ... Please, they remain. "

Maybe it's just my desire to know him for a while in my area or simply the urge not to be alone to have that night, but the need for it is so great that I would break out in almost theatrical laughter when he consents.

"Okay ..." he whispers and I go immediately to bring him a blanket and a pillow, not that he is once again changed his mind.

"At the back right is the bathroom, they just take a towel from the shelf," I say casually, and want to have to retreat to my bedroom, because I trust myself today not a piece far more on the way, as he at me arm retracts.

"Thanks for the lovely evening Sam ... and for the confidence." Without that I know what happens to me put his lips timidly on my cheek and my goal automatically catapulted back with undiminished force in my consciousness. The kiss. I wanted a kiss, but but after tonight that would be my absolute, personal downfall. the realization of how much I've let myself be taken in by him not as a. is frightening. Although I have managed that it has a distinctive interest in me which clearly goes beyond friendship, but the price is high. Too much of myself I had to give it. He's so incredibly close, his eyes so full of desire. I have to go here and do it now. I smile at him tired and puffs to meet him a faint "Goodnight Jack" before I have to tear myself away almost to flee the fastest way in the safety of my bedroom.

"Good night, Sam," I hear him murmur softly, before closing my door. I must reject it with his back to me to block the path itself. No damn, I can not run out and it still kissing, as I just now do in my imagination.

Reluctantly I lie down a few minutes later to bed and stare insistently at my ceiling, as the whole evening again passes by me. Painfully I realize that probably my own heart out of this thing will not go out without prejudice, but I suppress the idea again quickly and strangely enough I can close the first time in weeks, my eyes and just fall asleep so without going through the daily drama.

Starts with the extraction process!

Seriously, Someone saw where Vala is?

Perhaps the extraction to bad memories awakens in her ...

Hey have you ever tried to find a toilet in a pyramid?

You can not be too far O`Neill, there are everywhere guards who ... "

Carter?

I do not know sir, was not out beamed.

No, just he was still here ...

And then he was gone, just like Vala, we should immediately get out of here.

Preserves the rest, we will ...

 **What have you done with my people?**

Sir!

Jack!

Tried goal to achieve ...!

In no case without her ...

 **Go!**

Okay, let's do what he said ...

"Jaaack, no, no ... no ..."

The images are like a single Horror, chase me like a helpless deer through the depths of the forest and my deafening screams reverberate with cruel volume in my dark bedroom. The dark shadow of death hanging over me like pitch-black thunderclouds. I fast high, sweat runs in big beads on my face and on the rest of my trembling body, while my wild, racing heartbeat pumps blood with high speed through my veins. I can not breathe when my throat zuschnürt more and panic sweeps away blown across me. The more I struggle for breath, the less the necessary gas reaches my lungs and everything blurs into a foggy soup when suddenly shaking two hands briskly on my shoulders. It is bright to me.

"Hey Sam, wake up. Can you hear me? ... You have to breathe Sam, breathe ... damn! "

I know the voice, but that can not be. He just died before my eyes, all disappear, Ba'al, the knife, all the blood ... I stare panting on my hands and then into the deep brown eyes that look at me in horror.

"Jack? No ... "I close my eyes as I sink into his arms and overwhelm me my tears completely. Only very slowly normalized least my breathing, but in my head there is pure chaos. For a moment I do not know where I am and who keeps me, but the scent of the man that I just realized cling as to a saving straw, floods all my senses. How can he hold me if I just saw him die?

"Shhhh, okay Sam, all is well, that was just a bad dream, just a dream ..." he whispers tenderly in his ear, while his arms me presses more firmly on his bare chest and his hand gently over my hair sweeps. the warmth of his skin is so intoxicating beautiful and makes my body slowly come to rest again. Maybe this was really just a terrible nightmare?

But when he on my shoulders a little push away me and looks at me, the bitter realization pours over me like red-hot lava and burns my heart just again dies with the certainty of his death. He's not Jack. Ba'al killed him, the altered timeline ... Jack is dead, yet the man in whose arms I was just feels so alive and real to. I look scared at him while I will briefly aware of who he is and what role it plays. Right now I'm totally confused, weak, vulnerable to attack. The realities mingle in my confused thoughts. He must go away before he can see everything ...

"Go Jack, immediately ...!" I push him with his last strength back that I have left. My voice trembles when I begin to cry almost. "Disappearance she ... damn ... now they go even Jack. I do not need anyone ... "I see the pure horror and disbelief in his eyes shook. He has no idea what's going on and why I treat him so, I only know one thing, he has to get away from me, just to get away.

"Sam, please, what happened? Have I done something wrong. I just wanted to ... "

"No, I want them to go. Leaving them my house, my life, I can not ... "Once again he tried to grab in his desperation to me, but the furious glint in my eyes seems to him to be clear enough to show that it does not exceed this limit actually better should. the danger here and break now and to lay him unintentionally my soul open, is much too large and would destroy all my hopes with just one evening. Maybe I get the chance, it all again to turn to right when I again I am myself, but not now, not now ...

"Well Sam, I will go and the respect for the time being ... but only for now!"

He looks at me for a moment helplessly, as if waiting to be on a miracle and the excessive confusion in his eyes tears me with him into the abyss, in which I have just pushed him. I'm just not able to answer him, let alone him to continue watching when he finally disappears fighting reluctantly and felt with him through the open bedroom door into the living room. The sound of my self-closing door is only a few minutes later the launch of my worst collapse since I arrived here. With his legs drawn up, which I umklammere firmly in my arms, I weigh myself dazed the beat of my cramps that wash over me like a hurricane and leave me until the morning almost without tears and totally incapacitated remain in my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Irgendwann nach elf Uhr des folgenden Tages weckt mich der penetrante Ton meiner Türklingel und ich bin überrascht, dass ich überhaupt noch mal eingeschlafen bin, aber vermutlich hat mein Geist dem Druck meines Körpers schließlich doch nachgegeben. Ich ignoriere das ungeliebte Geräusch mit beharrlicher Vehemenz, genauso wie auch das nur wenige Augenblicke später folgende aufdringliche Klopfen. Meine Kraft aufzustehen tendiert gegen Null, aber vermutlich bin ich in meinem Zustand und dem daraus resultierenden absolut entsetzlichen Äußeren ohnehin in keiner Weise salonfähig. Schwerfällig drehe ich mich in meinem Bett und starre mit leeren Augen aus dem Fenster. Es ist Sonntag und Maddies jüngere Geschwister toben lautstark im Garten. Doch während draußen das Leben weiter geht, hat meines vor ein paar Wochen aufgehört. Die letzte Nacht hat mich in meinem Kampf zurück ins Leben mal wieder um Jahrtausende zurückgeworfen.

Dieser Albtraum und das Erwachen in den Armen eines Mannes, der meinen Verlust nur noch deutlicher zu machen scheint, war einfach zu viel für den Moment. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, zumindest was mich betrifft.

Zehn Minuten später beginnt das Klopfkonzert von neuem und ich schleppe mich mit Mühe und Not Richtung Eingangstür, doch als ich durch meinen Türspion blicke, kann ich Maddie nur noch mit gesenktem Kopf weggehen sehen. Ich habe sie enttäuscht, wie all die anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben zuvor, hatte ich ihr doch erst vor ein paar Tagen versprochen, immer für sie da zu sein, sollte sie einmal Hilfe brauchen. Doch wem könnte ich in diesem Zustand schon eine Hilfe sein, wo ich mir nicht einmal selbst helfen kann. Alles, was mir bleibt, ist hoffen, dass sie bald zurückkommen wird und ich mich bis dahin aus diesem zweifelhaften Zustand habe befreien können.

Ich zwinge mich, mir Badewasser einzulassen und nur wenig später gleite ich in das warme Nass, bis auch mein Kopf unter Wasser ist. Wie leicht wäre es, diesem Albtraum einfach hier und jetzt ein Ende zu setzen. Ein Fön, das Radio auf dem Schrank, irgendetwas … aber das wäre bei Leibe nicht ich. Sam Carter gibt niemals auf und auf keinen Fall jetzt, mit dem Leben, das in mir heranwächst. Vielleicht bin ich die ganze Sache einfach zu naiv angegangen, habe mir in den letzten Tagen zuviel zugemutet? Ich bin nun mal nicht Superwoman und es ist an der Zeit, das zu akzeptieren.

Langsam tauche ich wieder auf, versuche neuen Mut zu schöpfen und diesen Zusammenbruch zu nutzen, um wie Phönix aus der Asche zu steigen. Ich muss mich besser abschirmen von den Gefühlen, die mich behindern und ich weiß, dass ich nun umso mehr Überzeugungsarbeit bei Colonel O`Neill zu leisten habe, um die letzte Nacht aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen.

Alles um mich herum ist so unheimlich still, als ich mich behäbig zurück ins Wohnzimmer schleppe und der immense seelische Ballast an meinen Füßen lässt jeden Schritt wie Schwerstarbeit erscheinen. Ich lasse mich auf seine Decke fallen, die noch immer so da liegt, wie er sie vor seinem überstürzten Aufbruch hinterlassen hatte. Seine fassungslosen Augen verfolgen mich wie ein dunkler Schatten in die entlegensten Flecken meiner Seele und lassen mein ruheloses Äußeres auch weiter in Aufruhr wehen. Wie in einen Kokon hülle ich mich in den Duft seiner Decke ein, erkläre sie stumm zu meinem kleinen Stück heile Welt, das mich letzten Endes doch noch in den so dringend benötigten Schlaf sinken lässt.

Meine Seele hat dem zwingendsten Bedürfnis meines Körpers schließlich doch nachgegeben, wie ich selbst erst am nächsten Morgen bemerke, als ich gedrungen vom erneuten Klingeln meiner Türglocke wieder erwache. Der energische Ton surrt in meinen Ohren und lässt mich ungebremst in meine bittere Realität zurückschnellen. Ich drücke mich langsam hoch und kämpfe gegen den Schwindel, der sogleich von mir Besitz ergreift, als ich mich von meinem Sofa erhebe und mich wie ein Betrunkener nach einer durchzechten Nacht fühle. Ein Blick auf die Uhr an meiner Wand entlockt mir ein entsetztes Stöhnen, denn es ist schon weit nach zehn Uhr. Allein das pausenlose Pulsieren der Ader an meiner Schläfe überzeugt mich, dass ich noch unter den Lebenden weile. Ich spüre die Ungeduld desjenigen, der vor meiner Tür wartet, denn das Klingeln wird aufdringlicher und fordernder.

„Ich komme ja schon", rufe ich mit verschlafener Stimme, richte vor dem Spiegel im Flur noch einmal kurz mein zerzaustes, kaum zu bändigendes Haar und spare mir den Blick durch den Türspion, denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es wieder Maddie sein muss. Der unumstößliche Fakt, dass es bereits Montagmorgen ist und meine junge Freundin eigentlich in der Schule sein müsste, geht in meinen halb toten Gedanken völlig unter. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und bin entsetzt, als mich das ernste Gesicht von Major Paul Davis und die jämmerliche Gestalt von Colonel Frank Simmons gegenüber stehen.

„Colonel Carter, wir haben zu reden", erklärt Simmons mit finsterer Stimme und blitzt mich selbstgefällig an, bevor er sich ohne zu fragen an mir vorbeidrängt, während Davis Blick eher einer stummen Entschuldigung gleicht, als er direkt hinter Simmons wie ein Dieb ins Haus schlüpft.

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung schließe ich die Tür hinter meinen beiden ungebetenen Besuchern und kann mir schon denken, was jetzt kommt. Es hat mir nach einem Katastrophenwochenende wie diesem gerade noch gefehlt, mich auch noch mit dem NID und der Air Force auseinander setzen zu müssen.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten uns klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, als wir sie in ihr neues Leben entlassen haben", beginnt Simmons wütend. „Kein Kontakt zu irgendwelchen Personen aus ihrer Vergangenheit und darunter fällt auch O`Neill. Wir hatten die letzten zwei Wochen reichlich Geduld mit ihnen, haben dieses kleine Geplänkel als Nostalgie abgetan, aber er hat vorletzte Nacht hier geschlafen, Ma´am und an dieser Stelle hört unsere Geduld auf. Wir wissen, dass sie noch immer glauben, das alles hier wieder in Ordnung bringen zu müssen, aber sie irren sich. Es ist alles in Ordnung, so wie es ist", fährt er aufgebracht fort und ich versuche mich auf Davis zu konzentrieren, den ich als vernünftigen und intelligenten Mann kenne, heute aber eher wie schmückendes Beiwerk neben dem von mir so verhassten NID Mann wirkt.

„Was ist ihr Problem Simmons? Er hat rein gar nichts mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, denn er ist nicht der Mann, unter dessen Kommando ich stand, sondern eine völlig andere Person und ich lasse mir nicht von ihresgleichen jeglichen zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt verbieten, ist das klar?"

Langsam kocht Wut in mir hoch, Wut auf all das hier, auf diese ganze Zeitlinie und seine ignoranten Idioten, die glauben, sie könnten einem möglichen Angriff auf die Erde einfach damit abwenden, indem sie den Kopf in den Sand stecken und meinen, dass der Kelch dann schon an ihnen vorübergehen würde.

„Hören sie Colonel, wir haben sie im Blick und zwar ganz genau …", beginnt er von neuem, während mein Flur nach und nach zum Schauplatz eines mentalen Ringkampfes mutiert.

„Oh daran hab ich keine Zweifel, Simmons", unterbreche ich ihn aufgebracht. Kämpferisch stemme ich meine Hände in die Hüften, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich keine Angst vor ihm habe, als er mich plötzlich mit aller Gewalt gegen die Wand hinter mir drückt. Alles, an was ich denken kann, ist Klein Jack und ich halte schützend meine Hand über meinen Bauch, als würde das irgendwas bringen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Sein Atem auf meiner Wange provoziert weiter meinen emporsteigenden Brechreiz.

„Sollten wir auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachts haben, dass sie irgendetwas planen, ziehen wir sie ohne jegliche Skrupel aus dem Verkehr und lassen sie und die Brut in ihrem Bauch in einem hübschen kleinen Gefängnis am Ende der Welt verrotten! Haben wir uns da verstanden, Miss Jones?" Einen Moment bleibt er so stehen und schaut abfällig auf meinen Bauch herab. Warum bin ich so überrascht, dass der NID bereits bescheid weiß, frage ich mich kurz, bevor meine Wut wieder die Oberhand gewinnt. Niemand bezeichnet mein Kind ungestraft als Brut. Ich habe einfach zuviel Stolz, um mich und das Kind eines Helden zum Opfer machen zu lassen.

„Sie können mich mal Simmons …", zische ich ihm dreist entgegen.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen Colonel…", haucht er darauf hin in mein Ohr und ich drehe meinen Kopf angewidert zur Seite.

In diesem Moment verliere ich den Kampf um die Kontrolle über mein bis zum Siedepunkt erhitztes Temperament.

„Sie sind und bleiben ein Arschloch Simmons, in diesem und jedem anderen Leben."

Während meine Worte ihn schon mit aller Wucht treffen, entwickelt nun auch mein Bein ein Eigenleben, als ich reflexartig mein Knie nach oben reiße und ihn damit genau da treffe, wo es am meisten weh tut. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krümmt er sich vor mir und ich sehe, wie sich Wut und Hass in seinem Blick breit machen. Gerade, als er sich wieder aufrichtet und seine Intention mehr als deutlich wird, ist es einzig und allein Major Davis zu verdanken, dass es nicht zu einem weiteren Schlagabtausch kommt, in dem Simmons aber ohne jeglichen Zweifel den Kürzeren gezogen hätte, meiner Spezialausbildung im Nahkampf sei dank.

Der ruhige und gewissenhafte Major stellt sich konsequent vor mich und legt seine Hände warnend auf Simmons Brust.

„Lassen sie das, Colonel, das bringt uns kein Stück weiter. Sie haben sie provoziert und sie hat sich gewehrt."

Simmons baut sich noch einmal demonstrativ vor mir auf und ich erschaudere kurz bei den von purem Hass durchzogenen Gesichtszügen, die seinen Durst nach Rache nur all zu deutlich machen. Damit habe ich mir definitiv einen gefährlichen neuen Feind geschaffen, der alles daran setzen wird, mir das Leben hier zur Hölle zu machen. Offenbar habe ich es mir in den letzten Tagen zur Aufgabe erklärt, mich allseits beliebt zu machen, erst Jack, dann Maddie und nun Simmons, wobei der mir wirklich kein Stück leid tut.

„Das letzte Wort zwischen uns ist noch nicht gesprochen Colonel Carter." Die Warnung in seiner Stimme schwingt gefährlich nah an meinem Ohr, als er an mir vorbeistreift und schon wieder Übelkeit meine Kehle hinauf kriecht. Ich würde ihm nur all zu gern meinen Mageninhalt gönnen, wenn ich einen hätte. Davis blickt mich kurz mitleidvoll an, bevor auch er Simmons folgt und ich die Tür mit beherztem Schwung hinter den beiden zuwerfe. Ich lehne meine Stirn an das kalte, beruhigende Holz meiner Eingangstür und bezweifle, dass es viel schlimmer kommen kann.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung meldet sich nun auch noch mein Telefon.

„Jones", knurre ich ins Handy.

„Hier spricht Dr. Fraiser." Mein Atem stockt kurz und ich versuche aus meiner kehligen Stimme einen freundlichen Ton zu formen.

„Oh entschuldigen sie bitte Doktor, ich bin … ich hatte gerade eine kleinere Diskussion …." Himmel, was für eine göttliche Untertreibung, denke ich und fahre fort. „Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" Bei meiner momentanen Glückssträhne würde das noch fehlen und die Angst, mit dem Baby könnte irgendetwas sein, lässt meinen Mund ganz trocken werden und Panik aufkommen.

„Schon gut Miss Jones, nichts Schlimmes", erwidert sie schnell und versucht mich damit zu beruhigen.

"Ich würde nur gern mit ihnen über etwas sprechen, das ich in ihrem Blut gefunden habe." Seufzend schließe ich meine Augen. Verdammt, das Naquadah! Wie zur Hölle soll ich ihr das bloß erklären?

„Hätten sie morgen Mittag gegen eins Zeit in meiner Praxis vorbeizukommen?"

Ich weiß, dass ich ohnehin nicht drum herum komme, also Augen zu und durch. „Ja sicher, ich werde da sein Doktor."

Den ganzen Montagnachmittag habe ich damit zugebracht voller Sehnsucht auf Maddie zu warten. Niemals habe ich vermutet, das vor Energie nur so sprudelnde, liebenswerte junge Mädchen so zu vermissen, nur weil sie mal einen Nachmittag nicht vor meiner Tür steht. Meine Angst ist groß, dass sie nach letztem Sonntag, als ich ihr nicht öffnete, von mir genauso enttäuscht ist, wie von all den anderen Menschen in ihrem Leben, denn hinter der oberflächlichen, stets fröhlichen Fassade steckt ein verletzliches und leicht zu verunsicherndes, junges Mädchen. Es hat mich keine zwei Tage gekostet, um das zu bemerken, obwohl sie ihr schauspielerisches Talent nur all zu gut einzusetzen vermag.

„Misses Turner?", rufe ich laut über den Gartenzaun, als ich die viel beschäftigte siebenfach Mutter im Garten die Wäsche aufhänge sehe. Ich habe noch fast eine Stunde Zeit bis zu meinem Termin mit Janet und will die Zeit nutzen, um mir Gewissheit zu verschaffen.

„Oh, Hallo Miss Jones. Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Gut, danke, aber sagen sie, Maddie war gestern nicht zur Nachhilfe da. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr? Sie ist doch hoffentlich nicht krank, oder?"

„Nein… das nicht,", zögert sie einen Moment, „aber sie hatte einen kleinen Streit mit meinem Mann und er hielt es für notwendig, ihr Hausarrest zu verordnen." Ich sehe das deutliche Missfallen darüber in den Augen der alles in allem noch recht jungen, aber stets sehr devoten Mutter und aus Maddies Erzählungen weiß ich nur zu gut, dass ihr Mann nicht unbedingt dem Bild eines liebevollen Vaters und Ehemanns entspricht.

„Hören Sie, reden sie mit ihrem Mann. Sie muss morgen unbedingt wieder kommen oder besser noch heut Abend, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin. Sie hat am Freitag einen wichtigen Physiktest und es wäre wirklich ein Jammer, wenn wir die Fortschritte der letzten zwei Wochen deswegen zunichte machen würden."

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", erklärt sie schüchtern und ich hoffe, dass ich wenigstens einen Teil dazu beitragen kann, dass Maddie jenes Schicksal erspart bleibt, das ihrer Mutter jeden Tag zu Teil wird.

„Danke. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, aber sagen sie Maddie Liebe Grüße, wenn sie aus der Schule kommt. Ich werde auf sie warten."

Denvers Straßen sind wie immer verstopft und das Hupen und Drängeln meiner teilweise bis zum Anschlag gereizten Mitwartenden an der dauerroten Ampel vor mir, ist anstrengend für meine bereits zum Zerbersten angespannten Nerven.

Ich brauche doch länger als vermutet und das Alleinsein mit meinen Gedanken, lässt diese ganz automatisch zu Jack schweifen, der seit der unheilvollen Samstagnacht kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben hat. Was erwarte ich auch, nachdem ich ihn quasi aus meinem Haus und meinem Leben geworfen habe. Nun ist es an mir, ihn zurück zu gewinnen, auch wenn ich noch keinerlei Strategie dafür ausgearbeitet habe. Ich vermisse ihn und die Erkenntnis darüber, treibt mich zurück in die Gewissheit, dass ich ihn wohl doch nicht nur für die Erfüllung meiner ambitionierten Pläne brauche….

Es ist gerade ein Uhr mittags, als ich die Praxis betrete und offenbar alle Schwestern und Mitarbeiter in ihrer verdienten Mittagspause weilen. Janet ist weise genug, keine Zeugen für derlei Gespräche anwesend zu haben.

„Schön sie zu sehen, Miss Jones. Wenn sie gleich mitkommen würden…", bittet sie mich höflich und öffnet mir die Tür zu ihrem Sprechzimmer. Mein Puls ist auf hundertachzig, als ich auf einem der Stühle Platz nehme und das stetige Hämmern in meiner Brust zu ignorieren versuche.

Mit versteinerter Miene sitzt sie ein paar Sekunden lang wortlos vor mir, bevor sie mir den Zettel mit den Laborwerten über den Schreibtisch schiebt.

„Was ist das Miss Jones? … Und erzählen sie mir bitte nicht, sie haben keine Ahnung."

Ich starre auf die Buchstaben und Zahlen, die langsam vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen beginnen, als ich mir meiner ausweglosen Lage bewusst werde. Habe ich wirklich erwartet, sie sei naiv genug, zu glauben, dass ich sie rein zufällig ausgewählt habe?

„Am Anfang ist es mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Wie soll einem auch etwas auffallen, dass es eigentlich nicht gibt? Drei verschiedene Testreihen habe ich durchlaufen lassen, immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis. Ich habe dieses Mineral weder woanders schon mal gesehen, noch gibt es in irgendwelchen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten Referenzen dazu. Es ist auf der Erde quasi nicht existent. Vielleicht wollen sie mir selbst was dazu sagen?"

Mit gefalteten Händen, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch ruhen, sieht sie mich geduldig, aber fordernd an.

Ich atme hörbar aus, stoße all die aufgestaute Luft aus meinen Lungen, die ich bis eben krampfhaft festhielt.

„Hören Sie Doktor. Ich kann ihnen wirklich nichts sagen … nur um ihr Vertrauen bitten …. Meine Lage ist kompliziert und ich kann das einfach nicht erklären, zumindest noch nicht."

Angestrengt zieht sie ihre Brauen hoch und unsre Blicke treffen sich.

„Na schön Miss Jones. Ich bin Ärztin und somit an die Schweigepflicht gebunden. Meine Menschenkenntnis hat mich bisher selten im Stich gelassen und ich hoffe, sie tut es auch diesmal nicht. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass ich ihnen vertrauen sollte, aber falls es da noch etwas Außergewöhnliches gibt, von dem ich wissen sollte, dann bitte jetzt!"

Es ist verblüffend, wie ähnlich sich diese beiden Menschen sind, die doch so unterschiedliche Leben lebten. Janet ist Janet, vollkommen egal, wo, wann und welche Erfahrungen sie machen musste.

Ich schüttle zurückhaltend den Kopf und warte auf ihre Reaktion.

„Gut. Ich nehme das jetzt so hin, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, nie wieder zu fragen oder vielleicht nicht doch irgendwann noch um eine Erklärung zu bitten …."

Ich lege meine Hände still auf die ihren und es ist so schön, das Gefühl zu haben, als rede ich mit derselben Frau, deren Tod mir vor Jahren auch meine beste Freundin nahm.

„Danke, ich habe nichts anders von ihnen erwartet ….", flüstere ich ihr entgegen und muss mich zwingen, nicht aufzustehen und sie in meine Arme zu schließen, aber dennoch spüre ich, dass ich die Chance dazu noch bekommen werde. Ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem warmen Lächeln, das erste, was mich seit zwei Tagen wieder aufatmen lässt und auch in dieser Zeitlinie wirkt allein Janet Fraisers Anwesenheit besser als jegliches Medikament.

„Passen sie auf sich auf. Sie sehen abgespannt aus…. Und nächste Woche sehen wir uns zum Ultraschall wieder."

Die Fahrt zurück in die Beschaulichkeit meiner Kleinstadtidylle ist wesentlich entspannter, nach dem ich mich fühle, als sei mir eine tonneschwere Last von meinen Schultern genommen worden. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich jemanden habe, auf dessen Verschwiegenheit ich mich voll und ganz verlassen kann. Ich habe die Musik im Radio laut aufgedreht, klopfe mit meinen Fingern nachdenklich im Takt vom Metallicas „nothing else matters" auf dem Lenkrad, als ich in meine kleine Seitenstraße einbiege und mein Herz fast sein Leben aushaucht, weil mir ein nur all zu vertrauter Truck am Straßenrand sofort ins Auge sticht. Mit gespaltenen Emotionen parke ich meinen Volvo direkt dahinter und stelle den Motor ab, bevor ich zu meinem Haus blicke und die Gestalt des einsam auf meiner Veranda sitzenden Mannes beobachte. Die Sonne blendet mich, die tief über den beschaulichen Vorgärten steht und durch die Bäume blitzt, die leise im Wind wehen. Das malerische Ambiente täuscht fast über die dunklen Wolken hinweg, die nun über mir aufziehen, wenn ich an die Konfrontation denke, die mir jetzt wohl bevorstehen wird.

Zögerlich steige ich aus meinem Wagen und überwinde die paar Schritte, die mich von ihm trennen mit einer Nervosität, die mich fast verrückt werden lässt. Ich brauche ihn. Ohne ihn ist der ganze Plan hinfällig, alles nur ein Hirngespinst einer verzweifelten schwarzen Witwe. Er ist der Schlüssel zu meiner Erlösung, mein einziger Weg in die Vergangenheit. Reiß dich zusammen Sam!

Als er zu mir aufsieht und unsere Augen aufeinander prallen, sprühen wieder die berühmten Funken, die schon vor vielen Jahren im Konferenzraum mein Herz ein paar Takte höher schlagen ließen. Er wäre nicht gekommen, wenn er die seltsame Anziehung zu der ihm eigentlich fremden Frau nicht spüren würde, sie nicht ergründen wollte. Ich setze mich wortlos neben ihn und die Fragen, die zwischen uns stehen, fühlen sich wie eine stahlharte, unüberwindbare Mauer an. Gemeinsam einsam, fällt mir still lächelnd dazu ein, wenn ich das Bild beschreiben sollte, dass sich jedem bieten musste, der uns da sitzen sieht. Und dennoch ist da unbestreitbar diese tiefe Verbindung. Ich beiße nervös auf meiner Lippe herum, suche verzweifelt nach dem Anfang, der uns vielleicht wieder ein Stück näher bringen könnte, aber mein Einfallsreichtum in solchen Situationen ließ schon immer stark zu wünschen übrig.

„Es tut mir ehrlich Leid Jack. Ich war einfach nicht ich selbst Samstagnacht … Meine Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden meines alten Lebens sind keine besonders Schönen…", beginne ich mit schwankender Stimme und vermute, dass wenigstens ein Teil der Wahrheit jetzt der einzige Ausweg ist.

„Ich war noch nie gut darin, andere Menschen meine verletzliche Seite sehen zu lassen …. Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass sie mich so erleben …."

Noch immer sagt er kein Wort, starrt weiter unbeirrt in die Ferne und ich sterbe tausend Tode, wenn er nicht bald mit mir redet.

„Ich würde wirklich gern die wahre Sam kennen lernen", seufzt er leise, „aber ich habe das Gefühl, sie haben einen meterhohen Schutzwall um sich errichtet, an dem niemand auch nur kratzen darf! … Sam … Ich verschwinde aus ihrem Leben, wenn es das ist, was sie tatsächlich wollen, aber ich möchte es aus ihrem Mund hören, wenn sie wirklich mal sie selbst sind…."

Ich spüre seinen erwartungsvollen Blick auf mir, während ich auf meine Finger stiere und alles um uns verstummt, das Summen der Bienen, das Lied der Kinder, die nebenan singen, das Rascheln der Blätter im seichten Abendwind.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie verschwinden Jack …", murmle ich leise und rüge mich selbst für meine Inkonsequenz. Ich brauche ihn und ich will ihn bei mir haben, aber es fühlt sich wie Verrat an, abgrundtiefer, schmutziger Verrat.

Behutsam legt er seinen Finger unter mein Kinn und dreht meinen Kopf zu sich.

„Warum können sie mich nicht mal ansehen Sam?"

Tausend Emotionen strömen ungehindert auf mich ein, als ich in seine ehrlichen braunen Augen blicke und die Aufrichtigkeit bemerke, die sich in ihnen spiegelt.

„In dem einen Moment wollen sie nicht, dass ich gehe und im nächsten habe ich den Eindruck, ich kann nicht weit genug weg sein. Ich bin einfach nicht gemacht für solche Achterbahnfahrten…."

Ein Teil von mir würde am liebsten davonlaufen, als sein durchdringender Blick bis tief in meine Seele zu reichen scheint und der andere wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als in seinen Armen zu liegen und für ein paar Augenblicke zu vergessen, wer er nicht ist. Gebannt starre ich auf seinen Mund, mein schweres Seufzen verrät meinen inneren Kampf, als seine Lippen immer näher kommen und ich schon seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Ich will es sosehr …

„Hey Eva, meine Mom hat gesagt, sie haben nach mir gefragt?"

Erschrocken zucken wir beide zusammen und weichen zurück wie zwei unbeholfene Teenager, die gerade bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt wurden.

„Oh, ähm, sorry", stammelt das junge Mädchen, der ihr Auftritt sichtlich peinlich ist, als sie sieht, dass ich nicht allein bin. „Stör ich vielleicht? … Ich kann auch gern später wiederkommen?"

Ich schnelle eilig hoch und halte sie am Arm zurück. Auf keinen Fall werde ich sie gehen lassen ohne Erklärung, was bei ihr zuhause los ist. Ihre leicht geröteten Augen und der leere Blick lassen alle Alarmglocken in mir schrillen.

„Halt junge Dame, du bleibst schön hier. Wir haben zu reden", sage ich mit deutlichem Befehlston und lasse dabei wohl ungewollter Weise meine militärische Herkunft durchblicken. Als ich die erste Träne in ihren schönen grünen Augen glitzern sehe bricht der Mutterinstinkt mit aller Macht in mir durch und ich habe Jack neben mir für einen Augenblick völlig vergessen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich in Dinge zu mischen, die mich nichts angehen, ziehe ich sie an mich und schließe meine Arme um sie. Sie wirkt so verloren, so traurig. Mädchen wie sie sollten lachen, das Leben und die Liebe genießen, unbeschwert verrückte Dinge tun, aber ich ahne, dass ihre Probleme einzig und allein in ihrem Elternhaus liegen.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich Jack direkt hinter mir stehen und ich hoffe nur, er will jetzt nicht gehen. Gerade als ich ihn bitten möchte, zu warten, höre ich schon die aufgebrachte Stimme von Maddies Vater durch die trügerische Ruhe meines Gartens grollen, noch bevor er um die Ecke biegt und mit großen Schritten auf mich zu hält. Instinktiv schiebe ich das Mädchen hinter mich, das nur zu gut zu wissen scheint, was sie erwartet. Seine furiosen, düsteren Augen lassen selbst mich einen Schritt zurückweichen, als er meine Veranda auch schon für seinen Kleinkrieg nutzt. Er reicht um mich und zerrt Maddie gewaltsam von hinten nach vorn.

„Bitte nicht Dad, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte gerade…."

„Was hab ich dir gestern gesagt, du freche Göre? Vielleicht kannst du deine Mutter an der Nase herumführen, aber nicht mich…." Ich dränge mich erneut dazwischen und das Gefühl, dass in dieser Familie irgendwas nicht stimmt wird immer überwältigender. Nur Sekunden später wird mir klar, dass diesem Mann jedes Mittel recht ist, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, denn er packt mich grob an meiner Schulter und schubst mich beiseite, um dann erneut an seiner Tochter zu zerren wie an einem alten Wäschestück.

„Eva", schreit Maddie noch verzweifelt dazwischen und sieht mich Hilfe suchend an.

„Woah, mein Freund, Zeit sich zu beruhigen!" Es ist Jacks Stimme, die sich wie aus dem Nichts erhebt und ich kenne diesen Ton, dessen warnende Schwingungen allein gewöhnlich reichen, um so ziemlich jeden Gegner in die Flucht zu schlagen. Lässig wie eh und je stellt er sich zwischen Maddie und den kräftig gebauten Koloss von einem Mann, der mich fast ein wenig an Teal´c erinnert, während er dabei salopp seine Hände in die Hosentaschen schiebt, also könne ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Wer wird sich denn an zwei Frauen vergreifen wollen? So etwas macht kein Mann…."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", keift Maddies Vater zurück, nun schon etwas eindringlicher und die explosive Stimmung gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, aber ich gebe zu, ich verspüre dasselbe Bedürfnis, das Jack anzutreiben scheint.

„Ich denke nicht! Wenn du deine Aggressionen loswerden willst, such dir einen Boxclub, aber kein wehrloses Mädchen."

Mein Herz klopft mit dem von Maddies um die Wette, denn ich kann es deutlich unter meiner Hand auf ihrer Brust spüren, genauso wie das leichte Zittern, das schon seit unserer Umarmung unaufhörlich durch ihren zarten, unschuldigen Körper gleitet. Die Erkenntnis trifft mich hart. Sie ist das gewohnt.

Der cholerische Mann mit den blitzenden blauen Augen reagiert darauf wie erwartet, denn er fackelt nicht lang und holt aus. Ich kann nicht hinsehen und höre nur meine eigene Stimme, als gehöre sie mir nicht mehr.

„Nein Jack bitte nicht", aber meine Worte gehen im Gewühl des ausbrechenden Zweikampfes vollkommen unter und ich ziehe das nun laut schluchzende Mädchen instinktiv zur Seite, bevor sie sich völlig verängstigt hinter mir versteckt. Ich starre entsetzt auf das Blut, das von Jacks Augenbraue langsam abwärts über seine Wange läuft, aber ein beherzter Schlag beendet die Sache schneller, als sie begonnen hat und der vorher noch so selbstsichere, breitschultrige Mann liegt vollkommen verdutzt vor den Treppen meiner Veranda. Aufgeregt sehe ich wie sich Jack ein letztes Mal über ihn beugt, den Mann beim Kragen packt und schließlich verbal nachlegt.

„Wenn du noch Mal das Bedürfnis hast die Lady, deine Tochter oder irgend eine andere Frau derart anzugreifen, sehe ich mich gezwungen ein paar Stellen darüber zu informieren und die werden sicher nicht so zimperlich mit dir umgehen, wie ich. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Der Mann, aus dessen Mundwinkel nun ungehindert jede Menge Blut läuft, nickt nur verhalten und ich sehe wie Misses Turner verängstigt hinter einem meiner Büsche kauert. Was haben sie oder Maddie mit diesem jähzornigen Menschen in ihrem Leben wohl schon alles mitmachen müssen? Der Gedanke lässt mich kaum los. Ich ziehe Maddie die Stufen hoch bis zur Haustür und sehe sie ernst genug an, um ihr unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass ich eine ehrliche Antwort will.

„Hat er dich schon mal geschlagen?"

Zu meiner allgemeinen Erleichterung schüttelt sie den Kopf, aber noch kann ich es nicht so recht glauben und sie sieht meine Zweifel. „Ehrlich Miss Jones. Geschlagen nie, aber er schreit viel…. Wissen sie, ich bin nicht seine richtige Tochter", gesteht sie mir schließlich mit fest am Boden klebenden Augen.

„Das ist kein Grund Maddie, überhaupt kein Grund! Vielleicht solltest du heut Nacht lieber hier bleiben…."

„Nein, nein Eva, bitte Mom braucht mich. Sie schafft das mit meinen Geschwistern nicht alles allein."

Sogar jetzt denkt das selbstlose Mädchen nur an ihre Mutter und ihre Geschwister und die Wut auf die Frau, die längst ihren Mund hätte auf machen müssen, wächst wie ein aufbrausender Sturm in meiner Seele. Ich habe gut Lust ihr hier und jetzt meine Meinung zu sagen, denn noch immer hockt sie wie ein verängstigtes Rehkitz hinter dem Busch, anstatt ihrer Tochter beizustehen, aber als ich schon fast darauf bestehen will, dass sie hier bleibt, sehe ich die Furcht in Maddies warmen grünen Augen, ihre Mutter damit im Stich zu lassen.

„In Ordnung, aber morgen bist du pünktlich zur Nachhilfe hier…", bestimme ich, bis sie schließlich nickt und schon losstürmen will, ich sie aber nochmals am Arm halte. "Und sollte er dich oder die anderen jemals schlagen, kommst du zu mir, verstanden?" Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht, das das volle Ausmaß ihrer zerbrechlichen kleinen Seele vor mir offen legt. „Ja, versprochen Eva."

Ich lasse sie nur mit Widerwillen ihrem Stiefvater hinterher rennen, der wie ein getriebener Hund vom Grundstück schleicht. Frustriert streiche ich durch mein langes Haar und schaue ihr schwermütig hinterher, bevor mein Blick wieder auf den an der Schläfe blutenden Mann vor mir fällt, dessen Augen jede noch so kleine Bewegung von mir ohne Vorbehalt aufzusaugen scheinen. Für den Augenblick vergesse ich, in welcher Lage wir uns befinden und überwinde die zwei Schritte zu ihm mit wachsender Sorge.

„Gott Jack, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?" Ich streiche hauchzart mit meinen Fingern über seine Wunde, als er sofort mit einem zischenden „Hm" zurückweicht.

Sie kommen jetzt mit rein und ich werde mir das ansehen", ordere ich in vollem Colonel Modus, lasse dabei keinen Platz für irgendwelche Diskussionen und ziehe den leise vor sich hin grummelnden Mann mit mir ins Haus. Manchmal ist Jack eben doch Jack, denke ich lächelnd und sehe mich noch immer mit ihm in jener antarktischen Eishöhle, während er über meine groben Verarztungsversuche jammert wie ein kleiner Junge. Gott weiß, ich will ihn zurückhaben, unbedingt und es wird Zeit endlich etwas dafür zu tun….

„Sie mögen das Mädchen, oder?", fragt er vorsichtig und sitzt geduldig auf einem meiner Küchenstühle, während ich seine Wunde säubere und desinfiziere. Ich nicke.

„Sie erinnert mich an jemanden, der mir sehr viel bedeutet…", antworte ich leise und versuche die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich mehr und mehr in meinen Augen zu sammeln beginnen.

„Wollen sie mir davon erzählen? Ich meine, ich würde es wirklich gern…." Ich unterbreche ihn, bevor er noch betteln muss. Es ist eine perfekte Chance, ihm die Gefahr, die von Ba´al ausgeht, klar zu machen und meinem eigentlichen Plan so ein Stück näher zu kommen.

„Ihr Name ist Cassandra. Sie ist … sie war die Adoptivtochter meiner besten Freundin. Im ersten Jahr von SG 1 haben wir sie von einem anderen Planeten als einzige Überlebende ihres Volkes gerettet und mit auf die Erde genommen. Niirti hatte zuvor jahrelang genetische Experimente an den Kindern dort durchgeführt, um den perfekten Wirt zu schaffen. Nachdem ihre Mutter während einer unserer Einsätze durch eine Stabwaffe ums Leben kam, haben General O`Neill und ich uns um das Mädchen gekümmert. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob sie den Angriff auf Hanka überlebt hat, wir sind ja nie gekommen…", erkläre ich und die letzten Worte lösen die ersten Tränen, die ich sofort mit meiner Hand wieder verwische.

„Und wer ist dieser Niirti?" Ich sehe das geweckte Interesse in den faszinierenden braunen Augen aufblitzen und beschließe ihm mein baldiges Anliegen schon jetzt etwas näher zu bringen.

„Ein Goa´uld. Ein Parasit. Eine Art Schlange, die sich in der oberen Wirbelsäule festsetzt und seinen Wirt vollständig kontrolliert. Man hat keinerlei Macht mehr über den eigenen Körper Jack, kein schönes Gefühl…."

„Man könnte fast meinen, sie wissen, wovon sie sprechen?"

Während er sich unter meinen Fingern immer wieder verspannt, befinde ich mich mehr und mehr in meinem Element. Sanft wische ich die letzten Blutreste von seiner Haut und die zarten Berührungen meiner Fingerkuppen scheinen ihn nicht unbeeindruckt zu lassen.

„Ich bin in den zweifelhaften Genuss gekommen, es selbst zu erleben…", murmle ich leise und sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck, lässt mich kurz innehalten.

„Aber dieser Goa….?"

„… ist tot", beende ich seine Frage mit meiner Antwort. „Sie opferte ihr Leben für mich. Es gibt Goa´uld, die ihre Wirte nicht gegen ihren Willen nehmen, sondern in Symbiose mit ihnen leben, obwohl sie mich aus einer Zwangslage heraus ohne meine Zustimmung als Wirtin nahm." Während ich erzähle, verschlingt er meine Worte mit großen Augen und ich sehe die tausend anderen Fragen, die sich in ihnen formieren. Mir ist klar, dass ich mich wie die Autorin eines Science Fiktion Romans anhöre, aber ich erkenne auch die Möglichkeit, die sich daraus ergibt.

„Ba´al ist keiner von den Guten Jack! Und er wird kommen ….Nichts wird mehr sein wie zuvor. Er wird keinen Stein auf dem anderen lassen, darüber sollten sie sich im Klaren sein. General O`Neill hatte schon das fragwürdige Vergnügen sein unfreiwilliger Gast zu sein. Ba´al tötete ihn zig Male auf brutalste Art und Weise, nur um ihn danach wieder zu beleben und erneut zu töten. Ihr habt alle keine Ahnung wie gefährlich er wirklich ist und glauben sie mir, diese Erde hat dem nichts, aber auch gar nichts entgegen zu setzen. Selbst wir haben unser Überleben nur unseren Dutzend Verbündeten zu verdanken, die wir durch das Stargate Programm in jahrelanger Arbeit gewinnen konnten …."

Er schluckt und kämpft indes mit dem, was ich gerade erzählt habe. Vielleicht kann ich ihm wenigstens ein paar Gedanken damit verschaffen, die ihn zum Grübeln bringen.

„Fertig", erkläre ich lächelnd, klebe noch ein größeres Pflaster darüber und versuche seine unter meinen Ausführungen stetig gewachsene Anspannung ein wenig zu lockern, als er plötzlich aufsteht und mich eindringlich ansieht. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen streift er eine Strähne meines langen blonden Haares aus meinem Gesicht, legt sie sanft hinter mein Ohr und fährt weiter über die unter ihm erschauernde Haut meines Halses. Gott, er ist schon wieder so nah, viel zu nah. Ich spüre die Vibrationen zwischen uns schwingen und bin seinem einnehmenden Wesen vollkommen ausgeliefert, als er seine warmen Handflächen auf meine Wangen legt. Jede Faser meines Herzens schreit nach mehr und sein unverwechselbarer Duft reißt alle Barrieren mit sich.

„Sie sind gefährlich Sam … gefährlich, faszinierend und undurchsichtig…." Seine kontroversen Worte sind Beweis seines eigenen Zwiespalts, als er sie sanft gegen meine voller Erwartung glühende Haut haucht und ich kann und will es nicht mehr verhindern. Er sieht mir noch einmal in die Augen, bevor seine Lippen sich zärtlich, fast schüchtern über meine legen und seine empfindsamen, zarten Berührungen lassen mich nach wochenlanger Eiseskälte endlich wieder fühlen. Der Kuss ist weit entfernt von Leidenschaft, aber dennoch so voller unausgesprochener Zuneigung und Bewunderung, dass mein gefrorenes Herz unter seinen Lippen schließlich doch noch zu schmelzen beginnt.


End file.
